Somewhere Only We Know
by Just The Sort of Story
Summary: Dalton Academy is not your ordinary private school. It hosts those of the strangest nature: Humanoids and Chimera. Please welcome, Kurt Hummel: The only human living among them. I own ONLY the teachers and three of the students-Rated M for language used.
1. Prologue

_What if you lived in a different world…? A world so strange and far off, yet you knew somehow that it existed… If you were the only normal Human in this world… But-who exactly is normal in this world…?_

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel drove up to the towering high school that was Dalton Academy. He sighed as he stepped out, his books in hand as he slowly started towards the intimidating private school.<p>

Looking around, he realized that no one was outside. Strange, because, it was only eight hours into the day-An hour before the school day officially starts, but his old school would have plenty of scholars running around outside. Few of them were actually running for _fun, _mind you…

William McKinely High School was a place of terror for Kurt. Burly men who called themselves teenagers with a knack for 'Blood Sports,' as Kurt calls them. 'Them' as in: Football, Lacrosse, Hockey, or even Soccer at times. Because of those self-absorbed jerks-_jocks, _Kurt was forced to change schools.

Though, athletic ability was _not _his reason for leaving. On the contrary, Kurt was very athletic. He used to partake in Cheerleading-something that includes a lot of anaerobic _and_ aerobic exercise. Being a Third-Year High scholar, Kurt has done Cheerleading for _two_ years-His Freshmen, and his Sophomore. It wasn't until _this_ year that he had to drop his love for Cheer-_because of the jocks._

They weren't so much a problem in the earlier years, so much as they were _this_ year-Because they all thought he was a fruit-_Homosexual._ Not that Kurt would really _disagree, _he just never thought himself to be attracted to men. No, Kurt Hummel didn't think he was gay-He just had a tendency for liking 'girly' things. There should be nothing wrong with that, right?

**_"Blow the candles out…_"**

Kurt spun around, hearing a voice behind him, only to find that not only was _no one there,_ but also to find that his car had disappeared.

"Oh… Oh no…" the boy tried to keep his cool. '_Okay, this is okay, this is a joke-from the upperclassmen, yeah…' _He reassured himself, breathing in sharp breaths through his nose as he clenched his teeth so impeccably hard. '_Yes. It's just a joke from the upperclassmen on the new guy-Okay this is-But how did they have a key?' _Kurt's eyes widened as he wondered if someone had stolen his keys.

Kurt searched around in his pockets, dropping his things while doing so, in search of his keys. He sighed out of relief when he found them in his inner jacket pocket. Upon finding and holding them out, though, Kurt froze, staring at the keys in his hand. He spun around again, searching the side-lot for his car. He _knows_ he parked it _right where the sidewalk starts, _but not seeing it scared him terribly. You can't start a car without the keys.

**_"Looks like a solo tonight…"_**

Kurt heard the voice again-It sounded beautiful-muffled somehow, but beautiful and _deep_. Though, it wasn't only words being spoken out to whomever they were being spoken to, _it was sung. _As if someone was singing through the wind.

Upon thinking such, a gust of wind blew past Kurt and would have knocked him over had he paid any _less_ attention to his surroundings. His books, though, were not so lucky. The books themselves were safe, but his paperwork that gave him permission to dorm at Dalton was off in a flash. "No!" he called, trying to pick up his belongings and run for the runaway paperwork, and _tripping over himself _while doing so.

He was just about to grab the last when a foot stopped both the paper and him in place. A black shoed foot, standing where his dorm assignment paper now stopped in place. Kurt slowly looked up the foot to reveal a leg, covered by dark blue jeans, to two hands on each hip-lined with a few bracelets of the most masculine nature-to a torso, covered with a dark blue and purple plaid long-sleeve T-Shirt-With the cuffed sleeves rolled to the elbow-up to a face: A beautiful smiling face. A face that consisted of: A full head of short, black, curly-yet gelled-hair, brown eyes like a puppy-_Kurt thought-_pinkish lips that curled up at the ends in an amused smile, and a clean shave.

_'Oh my god, it's the man of my dreams!'_ Kurt inwardly swooned. He knew his jaw had dropped at the sight of such a beautiful man, and closed it quickly, flashing the boy a tight smile.

"Is this yours?" _Oh, what a deep voice…_ Kurt swooned again. He swallowed out of embarrassment, looking down as he felt a blush rise to his face.

"Um, yes, this-this is mine…" he answered, referring to his paper as he tried to bump his super-high pitch voice down a few octaves. The boy standing above him chuckled-_Chuckled_ at him.

Kurt gasped softly when he suddenly met eye-to-eye with the boy.

"Let me get that for you…" he whispered. Kurt stared in awe at the boy-now crouched over for just a moment to meet him at eye level, and then to grab his paper and return it to him. He didn't think much of the paper anymore, though, he just wanted to stare at the boy. _Okay,_ maybe he _was _gay_._ Whatever. "Here." The boy was now crouched over his toes, poking the paper into his hands.

"Oh-oh, uh…" Kurt slowly took the paper, smiling bashfully at the boy. "Thank you…" he whispered, his voice accidentally moving back to it's original tone. "I-I mean-" he dropped his voice again, shooting the boy a 'tough-guy' smile. "Thank you." he repeated, trying to sound like Buzz LightYear-Which only made the other boy laugh again.

"You know," the boy started, shaking his head through his laughter, "you don't have to lower your voice because I'm a guy… I understand that some people have higher voices than others-Whatever, right?" the playful boy flashed him a smile, showing off all his pearly white teeth-And then some. Kurt then noticed the strangely elongated teeth where his Canine teeth should be. Actually, they were the teeth _behind_ the canine pair on the top. '_Was this kid a Vampire?'_ Before Kurt could ask, as strange a question that would be, the boy stood up suddenly and reached his left hand out to him. "Here, up you go," he called softly, asking for Kurt's hand. Seeing the teeth, though, Kurt was a bit hesitant to grab his hand-But did so anyway.

He stood up, smiling down at the boy in thanks.

_Wait._

Smiling… _Down?_

Kurt then realized that the boy was an inch shorter than him.

_'Oh. He's a freaking hobbit.'_ Kurt thought, though continued smiling at the boy. '_It's okay, he's not _that much_ shorter than me-if he wears heels, he can still be the man of my dreams. It's all good.'_

"Thanks again…" Kurt managed after a while, returning to his real voice. The mysterious boy released his right hand, only to hold out his own right hand in it's stead to introduce himself for Kurt.

"… My name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." he said smoothly. Kurt's heart did little flips at just the name itself. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own hand to shake.

"Kurt Hummel." he nodded, flashing Blaine a smile. The latter smiled back, releasing Kurt's hand once more, leaving Kurt in dismay.

"Nice name. Are you new here?" Kurt stared at the boy for a moment, not realizing that the handsome boy asked him a question. "Kurt?" said boy blinked, bringing himself back to Earth.

"Oh, what?" he asked confusedly. Blaine chuckled again, reaching his left hand out to grasp Kurt's right again, making Kurt gasp inwardly. Blaine's hands were so calloused and warm, but at the same time, soft and assuring somehow.

"I said: Are you new here?" he repeated with an amused smile. Kurt finally opened his mouth to answer, closing it and simply nodding when he couldn't get anything out. Blaine chuckled in amusement once more. "You're funny, hey-Let me show you around the school, are you dorming, or what?" Blaine started walking towards the school, dragging Kurt along. Kurt finally felt the ability to talk again and followed Blaine.

"Oh, uh, yes-I'm going to dorm here and uh, I'm-I'm also a Junior, so-"

"Oh, no way! So am I!" Blaine turned to him and smiled brightly, all his teeth showing again-Open enough for Kurt to get a better look at the 'Vampire Teeth.'

"Oh?" Kurt practically squeaked-Which was quite embarrassing. Though, Blaine didn't seem to notice-He had turned back to the school but was still smiling excitedly. "Oh, that's-that's cool…" Kurt breathed, not really sure he could say anymore-His mind mostly surrounded on how handsome this man was. Blaine didn't notice a thing.

Blaine opened the doors to the school, his hand still with Kurt's.

"So this is Dalton, as you can see…" Kurt marveled at the decor of the huge school-With it's long hallway that spanned down probably at least a mile or so. About half way down the hall, on the right, Kurt noticed, was a huge staircase-One that a Queen would probably walk down at her coronation. The stairs were even carpeted in a beautiful royalty-red. The flooring was tiled with marble, and the walls were beige, but covered with beautiful paintings by wonderful eighteenth and nineteenth century artists. Kurt was amazed-amazed didn't even cover the _half_ of it. He was speechless. He was stupefied. He couldn't even explain it, he was so thrown aback, he didn't even realize Blaine was nudging him with his other hand. "You okay? You seem kind of stunned…" Kurt blinked a few times, pulling away from the amazing site that was the school.

"Where-Where is everyone?" he asked Blaine, but not before realizing that again-No one was around. Blaine flashed Kurt a mischievous, narrowed-eye smile.

"In their dorms! Where else?" he answered, slowly dragging out the 's' sound in 'else.' Kurt's heart flipped again, completely oblivious to the school's secrets. "Come on, let's get your schedule then…" Blaine offered, clutching Kurt's hand as Blaine started to walk again. Kurt held back a little, remembering that he had all his paperwork.

"Actually, that's not really necessary…" he started, causing Blaine to turn around and flash him a somewhat confused look. "You see, I already have my classes. My dorm too! I-my dad and I came here yesterday-on Sunday-for the classes and everything, and I have all the information I need." Blaine looked a little skeptical. Kurt smiled softly, bringing one hand up to count with. "Well, I have my classes: Madame Crawford, Mister Gerane, Mister McEntire, Miss Ventire, and… My, uh, Science teacher is…" Kurt scrambled around for a moment, dropping Blaine's hand as he frantically looked through his books and bag for his class schedule. He bit his lip and smiled in triumph when he found it, accidentally dropping everything else. "Dammit." he cursed, staring down at his things on the floor. Blaine stared as well, biting his lip to keep from smiling. Kurt sighed as he leaned down, yelping softly when he felt two hands clutch both sides of his right shoulder. He looked up, seeing that wonderfully smiling face that was Blaine's.

"I'll get this, who's your Science professor?" he asked softly, crouching over to pick up the pile of books and paper all over the floor. Kurt tried not to stare at the boy's wonderfully sculpted ass through those black, tight jeans.

"Oh, uh…" Kurt swallowed nervously, looking through the half sheet of paper for his Science teacher's name. "Oh! Missis Tanner." Blaine's gaze shot up to Kurt's-his eyes wild with what looked to be confusion and fear-A lot of fear. "What, what's wrong?" Kurt asked worriedly, clutching the paper in both hands close to him and looking down at Blaine. Blaine slowly stood up, a few papers and a book in his hands and looked up at Kurt almost solemnly, but confused and worried at the same time.

"Uh, Kurt… Are you-are you sure you have Missis Tanner?" Blaine asked softly but sternly. He was obviously _very_ worried for some reason, Kurt only wished he knew. Nodding slowly, he opened his mouth to answer.

"Uh, yes, right here it says-"

"Sandra Tanner?" Blaine asked sharply, ducking his head towards Kurt in concerned curiosity. Kurt stared at Blaine in disbelief.

"Yes, why?" he finally asked, "Why is she an issue to you…?" Blaine swallowed, reaching one hand up to rub the back of his neck. He craned his neck around, making a stressed sound in the back of his throat.

"Kurt, she's kind of…" Blaine suddenly whipped his head around to flash Kurt a sympathetic look. "Are you afraid of spiders, by any chance?" Kurt was struck so quickly with the question, his head actually bobbed backwards as if a ball had smacked him in the face.

"Excuse me?" he asked, strangely interested-Not about the spider business, but that Blaine would even ask. Said teenager cracked an awkward smile and stretched his neck to face the floor again, rubbing at the base of his neck still. His other hand still held Kurt's belongings, but it was stationary at his hip.

"Uh, it's just…" Blaine's right hand moved over to his face, leaving only for a moment to show whatever point _he_ was trying to make. It wasn't working very well for Kurt, though. Blaine finally looked over at Kurt, dropping his hand to his side. "She owns a lot of spiders-that's all." he assured. Kurt still felt a little skeptical.

"Are you sure? I don't want to have her if she's like, a psycho killer or something…" the way Blaine laughed horsely made Kurt duck his head and give him a disgusted face. "Blaine." the boy shook his head and looked back over at Kurt with a guilty face.

"You… Have no idea what this school is about… Do you…?" Kurt looked around, wondering if he would see something that could give him a clue. He finally turned back to Blaine and shook his head, still flashing that half-disgusted look. Blaine simply had his head down, though flashing Kurt with a sideways glance. His gaze sort of scared Kurt-It was dark and his brown eyes almost looked like they were glowing, but that was probably just the lights-The lights that suddenly flickered-for just a moment, and were now a bit dim. Blaine wasn't smiling anymore. "Kurt, this school isn't exactly… Normal…" Blaine started lowly, his gaze locked on Kurt's. The stare was almost intimidating for Kurt. He would probably jump the boy's bones if he was had any less self control.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly. Blaine chuckled darkly, his head dipped away from Kurt but eyes gazing Kurt over hungrily. His teeth were showing. Kurt almost felt scared of Blaine now.

"Did you notice my teeth, Kurt?" he asked almost drunkenly. Now, the boy was flashing Kurt his teeth like he was showing them off. "Well if you hadn't, I'll let you know now…" Blaine made two steps towards Kurt before lunging at him, somehow ending up behind Kurt with his chest flush against his back and arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. He had Kurt's neck bent to his left and Blaine's mouth was _so close_ to the sensitive skin there. "… I'm a vampire, Kurt…" he whispered, causing Kurt to breathe hard_. _He _could_ have gotten away-If the book in Blaine's hand wasn't pressed up against his thigh so tightly, keeping him in place. '_Is this how it's going to end? Am I going to get eaten by a vampire at my new school? That's a strange thought…'_ Suddenly, Blaine pulled back, though the feeling of Blaine's warm breath stayed in place. Kurt strangely missed it. He was now able to turn around, though was still held tight in Blaine's arms.

"…?" he was breathless-truly breathless. Blaine smiled up at him darkly again.

"This school is made for people called Humanoids, Kurt. Almost everyone here is a Humanoid. Do you know what that is?" Kurt took in a shaky breath, a bit unsure, but guessed anyway.

"An animal with different body parts from other animals?" Blaine chuckled again, dipping his head and looking up thoughtfully.

"Well, no, that's a Chimera-We have those too." Blaine said slowly. "I'm talking about Humanoids, Kurt… A human with animal-like qualities… Or, even, monster-like qualities…" Blaine whispered, his face so close to Kurt's, Kurt could smell the smoky yet minty breath. All he wanted to do was taste it, but at the same time: He was afraid too. "Like me…" Blaine said smoothly, flicking his tongue out to lick his lips. It looked to Kurt as if Blaine were staring at _his_ lips. But Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was staring at his lips in anticipation or hunger… Either way, Kurt would have succumbed to it.

"I don't… Think you're a monster…" Kurt said sincerely, "Actually, I think you're…" he flicked his eyes from Blaine's lips to Blaine's eyes-Now seeing the amount of hunger that filled the boy's gaze. The amount of intimidation almost turned Kurt on. "… Nice…" he added, losing himself in Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled. He smiled brightly, showing off all his teeth once more. The intimidation and arousal left in the blink of an eye when Blaine pulled away and handed Kurt his books-All of his books. Somehow, the books and papers on the floor were now in Blaine's hands. Blaine fixed him with an amused smile, and no more did Kurt sense that danger around him.

"Welcome to Dalton."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Hello there~ Okay, so, here's the deal: This is a story about Kurt going to Dalton. Only, Dalton isn't like the Dalton in the show. Okay, yeah, you've probably read some stories where Dalton is magical or Haunted, or whatever: But in MY version, Dalton isn't a school for only boys, and it doesn't have uniforms. You can wear whatever you want as long as it applies well to whatever you are. Note, this isn't just some alternate High School where everyone is <em>human,<em> no, this is a school that includes *Humanoids and **Chimera: Two fictional types of beings.**

***Humanoid: A creature having human or human-like appearances.**

****Chimera: Any mythical animal with parts taken from various animals. **

**Okay, so, Blaine got the definitions a little wrong, so what? He's not a scientist, give him some credit! (xD)**

**I really hope this story goes somewhere, I have a real tendency to get a good story going and then leave it hanging because I got bored with it. :I**

**Wish me luck, and I hope you like it! c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Oh! Hello, we meet again! Did you like the first chapter to this story? No? Then you, my friend, are in the wrong place. You see, this is the _second_ chapter to my new story, "Welcome to Dalton." In the last chapter, Kurt had just walked up to Dalton Academy, and learned of the Humanoids and Chimera that inhabited this school's dormitories. Not only the children, however, are the Humanoids and Chimera, but the Professors as well are the same way. Now this chapter takes place directly after what happened in the previous chapter, where Kurt starts to meet more people and _even, _drumroll, his new roommate! Yay!**

**I really hope you do enjoy reading this, and I will try to keep a constant update for every week. Every Friday, if I can't help it. Thank you, and happy reading!**

***Oh, and one more thing-this story from now on will be in the point of view of Kurt. I may switch it up a bit, but I'll tell you when or even If I do so you don't get too confused. c:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

My name is Kurt Hummel. I am 17-Er, almost 17, and I am in my third year of high school. The high school I am currently attending is Dalton Private Academy for Boys and Girls. Just yesterday I started my enrollment, and so far:

It. Is. A nightmare.

Firstly: My car has been stolen. Which creeps me out because _I_ had my keys when I realized it had been stolen. You may be thinking: "Well, someone could have grabbed the keys when you weren't looking and snuck them back into your pocket when your back was turned again."

Wrong. That couldn't happen. Why? Because _there was no one around when my car was stolen in the ten seconds that I was away from my car._ Creepy, right?

Secondly: I keep hearing a voice echoing off the walls singing the verses of a song that I _know_ but can't place. It's always along the lines of:

**_Blow the candles out,_**_-_Something I don't ever catch-**_solo tonight… I'm beginning to_**_-_Can't catch_-_**_Blow the candles out,_**_-_**_solo tonight… But I think I'll-_**And another part that I would never be able to catch. It's almost like whoever is singing doesn't know the entire song, but at the same time, seems like they've played the song over and over again so they _would_ know it.

And the voice is _beautiful-_It's such a deep tone: that of someone who has been singing for a long time almost.

Skipping along-Because I would probably start swooning if I thought any more of the angelic voice-My third problem:

The guy I just started crushing on turns out to be a vampire. Wonderful-how lucky I am with men.

And if you're thinking: _"Oh, Twilight love-story, hm~?"_ No. Blaine Anderson(That's his name, cute, huh?) is _not_ Edward Cullen.

My reasons: It was a _very_ sunny day yesterday when I _met_ Blaine, and he did _not_ sparkle. Nor did I fall for him _because_ he's a vampire; He had the _same aura about him as any other hot guy. _And he told me himself that he's not even popular.

In fact, I think the only popularity comes from his friends, whom I have yet to meet to know for myself.

Fact of the matter is, I have a crush on this guy here at Dalton, and I couldn't care less if he has pointy teeth and can turn into a bat. _I don't care._

Although, that would be nice for him to bite me, I hear it's pleasurable to be bitten by a vampire…

No, never mind, I said nothing-_Never. Mind._

Where was I before…? Ah, my problems.

My fourth and final issue at this new school is simply: I have to sleep here. With another person in the room. Another _boy_ in the room. You may be thinking that for me this is fine, this will be wonderful; I'll have a hot guy to sleep with every night.

Ahah. Maybe not.

You see, there are _many, many_ boys in _just _the Junior level. I could get _any one of them-_Someone I may not get along with.

Why? I seem like the type to get along with people-As long as they're not homophobic.

But if you keep my homosexuality in mind when you think of how many people in Ohio are _against_ homosexuality? Not to mention I'm the only _human_ at this _school._

Oh, did I forget to mention that?

_No one else in this entire school is actually _human. Blaine told me that the school was made _just_ for people who weren't completely human. It's _supposed_ to be a school for those known as Humanoids and Chimera.

Humanoids, if you don't already know, are creatures with human-like characteristics, but aren't fully human-Like Blaine the Vampire.

While Chimera are like humans with animal characteristics. Or, really they're just creatures that look more like _creatures_ than they do _humans._ I don't really know how to explain them, Blaine said he'd show me what a Humanoid looks like(Aside from himself) compared to what a Chimera looks like.

And that's where we are now in my twisted tale:

Blaine and I were walking beside each other down the hall from the entrance-way. We had passed the "Royal staircase," as I call it. I was kind of keeping my distance from Blaine; he_ is_ a vampire, and he _did_ seem like he would _eat me_ a few minutes ago… But I didn't make it all that obvious that I was a little afraid of him-I just hoped he didn't notice.

At this point, we were now just about at the end of the hall when Blaine stopped. I wasn't too sure why, though, there wasn't really anything to look at except for a particularly blank wall in front of us. Strange. Compared to _the rest of the school… _Strange.

So when the boy turned to me with a curious glint in his eyes, I took a longer look at the wall before us.

"Like the wall?" Blaine asked suddenly, giving me no time to reply before speaking again. "It's probably the only wall with nothing covering it." I shot Blaine a look. A look that says: _Why does this matter?_ Blaine turned to me and smiled widely, showing off his vampire teeth. I love those teeth-They seem so _intimidating_. "You probably don't care about it, but it means a lot to me… Some day I'll show you what it really means-To me, that is." Blaine took another look at the wall. I tried to lean in front of his face if I could see what he was seeing. I felt Blaine breath on the back of my neck as he chuckled at me, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise. _Okay then, that's hot._

I quickly backed out of Blaine's breathing range and looked away-My face felt hot.

"Come on, we should go find your dorm-Get you set up, you know?" he offered through a chuckle. I nodded quickly, wanting to find out who my dorm-buddy's going to be.

That's when I noticed the hand that flew out next to mine, fingers feathering at my own and asking for hand-holding. I accepted hesitantly, hoping the hand won't turn into some human-eating machine. Jesus, I have the mind of a hyper-active seven year old…

Blaine squeezed my hand with an assuring smile, letting me full-on know that he wouldn't eat my hand. I'm still a bit suspicious.

The short man turned us around to walk back down the hall, stopping at the stairs. "Okay, so, there are three levels of Dalton." Blaine informed, leading me up the staircase. "This bottom level, which has the Office and Teacher Wing, the Nurse's wing-Which may surprise you, but this is a big school-A _lot_ of kids." he whipped his head around to flash me a serious gaze for just a moment before turning back to the stairs. I nodded in understanding while he was still looking. "And then there's the Mechanical Wing-For the workers who keep the school physically running." He stopped walking when we got to the platform at the top of the stairs. On either side of the platform-sides adjacent to the staircase we just walked up-Were two other-Relatively small sets of stairs.

"Don't tell me _this_ is a floor…" I said with distaste. Because: Why would there be a floor with nothing on it? Blaine laughed wholly, causing me to blush. _Damn, this man's voice…_

"No, this is just to split up the students so that it doesn't get too crowded-Up there is the Second Floor." he pointed up one of the staircases. Turning back to me with a closed-mouth smile, Blaine tugged on my hand gently. I gasped at the warm touch as he started guiding me up the stairs. "Okay, so, this is where all the classes are. Don't worry about the space, though, because there are _a lot_ of classes-you're hardly _ever_ going to see a Freshman or a Sophomore." Blaine assured. It surprised me to hear that there were so many classes on one floor. Does the second floor, like, get _bigger_ when classes start? Whatever.

Blaine started leading me around, showing me the Language Hall with Spanish, Latin, German, French and Italia, all sharing only three rooms, though. We zoomed past the Science rooms, only because Blaine said he _hated_ the science teacher that taught him-Mrs. Tanner, same as my own. There were six classrooms for each subject-aside from P.E, but that was an exception, having two gymnasiums. They were actually placed on the bottom floor, Blaine quickly informed me, apologizing on not mentioning earlier when we were roaming the first floor.

Blaine and I stopped then at another set of stairs, only, going up to the third floor. There really were only classrooms on the second floor, against the far walls around and behind us. They were all right next to each other-one after another. There were maybe, _30 classrooms_ on the second floor. Can you imagine how _big this school is?_ Yeah-I'm living here.

"So, these are the stairs to the dormitories." Blaine apprised. "You're going to be in the Junior Hall, correct?" I nodded twice, finally making eye contact with Blaine. "Okay, so, there are four Halls upstairs," he started up the stairs slowly-I followed at the same pace but behind him a few steps. "The Freshmen Hall is right behind us, and adjacent are the Sophomore and Junior Halls. And the Senior Hall is right in front of us as we get up there.

"I suggest you try to keep to your own hall as much as possible-don't dawdle. Seniors like fresh meat, even if they're just Juniors." Blaine warned, but I could see the amusement in his eyes when he turned around to emphasize the warning. I nodded anyway, taking the notice to heart.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, I immediately saw a floor _covered_ with kids. Kids who were chasing each other, with others holding things and running away. I saw people who were hanging out in corners, or walking down the corridoors and into the rooms around us. The walls were _covered _with rooms, just like the second floor and all the classes.

And I saw kids with _all sorts of _quirks. One in particular stuck out for me: The blonde girl, dressed in a silk-looking turquoise dress-only, with beautiful pink, purple, and aqua-lined butterfly wings sticking out the back. Antennae as well, but she was beautiful despite the bug-like features. I leaned over to Blaine to whisper something in his ear without taking my eyes off her.

"Wow, she's really pretty…" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Quinn Fabray, she's the 'Queen Bee' around here, but she doesn't have Bee wings so it's an ironic statement." Blaine whispered in return. I turned to him with an eyebrow raised. He flashed me a smile before whipping around to the crowd again, whom didn't seem to notice us at all. "Oh, you see that guy with her?" I tried to look where he was now pointing, and noticed a _very _tall man-with brown hair that stuck right up his forehead-who actually looked pretty human, walking with Quinn. "That's Finn Hudson, he's like a WereBear." Blaine chuckled again, causing me to flash him another look of disbelief.

"A WereBear? What is that?" Blaine shook his head and turned back to me.

"You've heard of WereWolves, haven't you?" I nodded skeptically. "Well, he can turn into a bear when he wants to." I narrowed my eyes to him, not believing a word. Blaine just laughed and shook his head, raising his hands in a defensive fashion. "Hey, you think I'm kidding, you can ask him." he assured with a quiet chuckle.

I blinked once, not really wanting to go embarrass myself in front of that burly guy, but at the same time… _I kind of wanted to know._ So I raised my head, sticking my nose to the air in a very snooty sort of way.

"Fine. I think I will." Blaine smiled again before holding his hands out for me to go to the boy. I nodded towards his hands. "And you said his name was…?"

"Finn Hudson." I nodded swiftly again and turned around, ignoring the chuckles from Blaine. I walked up to the pair, who seemed to start flirting by the wall where no one seemed to be loitering or mingling. I boldly tapped the taller boy's shoulder, and almost hid away when he turned around like he was going to bite me or something.

"Yeah?" he asked-almost dumbly-but I digress, he was _intimidating._ I immediately put my wall up and acted confident.

"My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm new here, and I'm probably the only human in this school." I ignored the obvious snort from the girl-Quinn. Oh. So she's _that_ type of person… "I-I don't really know much about these… Humanoids and Chimera, but I would just like to ask you if you're really a WereBear."

Bad choice of words. The butterfly-lady immediately burst out into laughter, making me feel _awfully embarrassed._ The 'WereBear' simply furrowed his eyebrows and looked me over-as if scrutinizing. I _hate _that.

"Who told you that?" My eyebrow immediately went up in suspicion. I whipped around to a smirking Blaine Anderson, leaning against the stairs(And if it were in a different context, I would have swooned). Yet I only glared at him this time. When I turned back to the giant of a man, he seemed to still be looking me over with a confused gaze. Though, the lady known as Quinn dropped back a few feet from the two of us, still trying not to smile. She was failing terribly.

Turning back to Finn finally, I lifted my chin again and replied swiftly,

"Just something I heard… Is it true?" the man in question shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I guess… You don't want to _see_ me, do you?" I flushed immediately, causing for a snort from both the lady-butterfly and the _gentleman_ behind me. I quickly declined out of embarrassment and defensiveness.

"Of-of course not… Um…" the taller boy smiled, almost half as dazzling as Blaine's.(though one of them had pointy teeth, so they kind of cancel out).

"Kurt, right?" I blinked a few times at the boy before realizing the question.

"Uh, yes, K-Kurt. Hummel-Kurt Hummel." I stuttered, though I didn't really know _why_ I was so bashful. _It's not like I _like_ this kid…_ He's far too _strange._

"Cool." Finn answered, smiling again before turning back to Quinn and whispering something in her ear-causing her to laugh a little.

"It's nice to meet you," she called, "Quinn Fabray." she introduced, holding out her hand as she walked up to me. She had a nice voice, and a feather-like grip on my hand when I accepted the shake(though I had to maneuver around my papers for a moment). "I'm sorry about Finn, he's a bit of a moron…" she murmured. Gosh, I didn't think snooty girls even _could _be nice… Maybe she was playing me.

"Oh, it's fine," I assured, then quickly took it back, "I mean, I didn't think he _was_ a moron, I just thought that he was- I mean, I don't know, I just wanted to know if it was really true…" I looked down at the floor in embarrassment. I practically squeaked when I felt a hand on my back, where my shoulder blades were. For a second, I felt a strange pain right in the centre-between them.

"Quinn Fabray, this is Kurt Hummel, as you may know." I turned to see Blaine dazzle Quinn with a smile. Though it seemed to be sort of… _Empty…_ Somehow… "He's a transfer from… Where did you say you were from?" Blaine turned to me, now having all eyes of the small group land upon me.

"Uh…" I tried to remember what school I came from-_Damn me _and my inability to speak in front of rich people… I finally remembered the name- "William McKinely High School, sorry…" Blaine nodded at the name.

"Yes, I've heard of McKinely…" he recalled, nodding away at something in his mind, I could see. Quinn, though, flashed me a rather confused look.

"And you said you _aren't_ a Humanoid or Chimera?" I nodded a bit hesitantly. "Then why are you here? At this school, I mean-This school is for those who are…" she looked around for a moment, lowering her voice when she spoke again. _"Different…"_ I licked my lips, realizing again that the three were staring at me. _Gosh, how am I going to explain this…?_

"Uh, yeah, I um…" I swallowed awkwardly, lifting my hand to scratch underneath the back of my jaw. "I _am_ different… But I'm not… Like _you,_ per say…" I looked over(_down_) at Blaine, asking for a bit of back up-which was a lot to ask for, he knew nothing of me. "I'm actually one of those people who… Is too, um… Too _smart…_ I guess… For-for _regular_ public schools." I began, trying to think of another reason. I lowered my voice when I realized a _big_ one. "And I'm also a bit… What's the word… Gay." I finally spit out at a higher tone, but low enough so now one else would hear me(it wouldn't have mattered, everyone around us were buzzing around like the _world was ending)_.

My heart cringed when I felt Blaine's hand slowly leave my back. _Oh no._ Oh, how I hoped he wouldn't shun me after saying that…

"Really?" Finn asked from beside Quinn, fixing me with a more… _Quizzical_ gaze, rather than a _judging gaze. _Blaine, on the other hand, seemed almost enlightened-Almost... _Intrigued._

"Uh, I-Yeah, I mean… I don't have a _boyfriend_ or anything… _Though it would be nice…"_ I mumbled the last part, hoping no one heard me. Though I _did_ notice Blaine's ears perk. I noticed Quinn nod her head.

"Well, I'll tell you now, you'll have _no trouble_ finding the right man here," I could have _sworn_ I saw her flick her eyes at Blaine, but I could have been hallucinating. _This whole place is making my head spin._ "but it was very nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends…" she held out her hand again to me, and once again, I accepted, after maneuvering around my papers again, and shook it with a smile.

"Thank you, you too." I replied, releasing her hand just as Finn held out his.

"It's cool to meet you, and sorry about earlier when I was kind of glaring at you…" Oh so, he _was_ scrutinizing me… _Sneaky little-_ "I'll see you around, okay?" I shook his hand anyway, smiling despite myself.

The two left the moment Finn and I released each other's hands. Which left me alone with Blaine again(as alone as _alone_ gets, with all the other kids around us). The vampire-child tilted his head to look at me, making my heart flutter _just a little._

"So, to your dorm then?" he offered lowly. I nodded slowly and let him lead the way. The boy grasped my hand in his again and led me through the small crowd to the wall of rooms off to the left. "What number?" he asked suddenly, stopping in front of one of the rooms. I took a moment to glance back at the papers in my hand, reading off the one that stated my classes.

"Uh, 203." I stated simply. Blaine puffed out a single laugh. "What? It-it's not _you, _is it?" God, I would _die._ Blaine shook his head, though, leading me up the row of rooms to the third from the very left.

"Oh no, it's Luke, that's all." he said with amusement. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What, he's not some half-_unicorn_, or something, right?" I asked skeptically. Blaine just snorted as he reached for the door to knock, turning back to me momentarily as he did so,

"Psh, I _wish,_" he said with another smile, "No, it's just that he hasn't had a roommate since he first dormed, and his first roommate from his freshman year, ended up having to go to a _mental institute _because of him_."_ This time, I snorted.

"Great, I'm stuck with a _nut job, _and I'm going to lose all of my sanity and smarts." Blaine laughed outright while he opened the door.

"Don't worry, Luke won't be the _only _reason you'll go insane…" he implied, turning to the room inside and pulling me in, as reluctant I _was._

We stepped into the room together, and when I saw the absolute _cleanliness_ of the room, I almost died right there. Except for the bundle of clothing on one of the beds. That bugged me a bit-I'm a total neat-freak.

"What, is he as much of a _clean freak_ as he is a _mental psycho?"_ I whispered, ignoring the clothing, and causing Blaine to snicker. I yelped a little when I saw the hill of clothing shift around on the bed.

And out popped a young man with dark brown hair and golden streaks on the bangs-the bangs which stuck out a few inches in front of his forehead.

"Oh! Blaine, hey!" the boy quickly shuffled out from under the pile of clothing and stood on his bare feet. The boy seemed pretty human-pretty _handsome. Damn_ he was good looking. Almost as good looking as Blaine, but _damn._

He was tall, I guess, tall and skinny. His body shape was a bit more muscular than my own, but very defined as a swimmer's body, I could say. He was wearing a white, long sleeve tee shirt and blue track pants. It was then that I noticed how many _freckles_ this boy had. The amount of freckles probably breached that of the _solar system, _now that I look at him closely. It was then that I noticed something _rather odd_ about this roommate of mine.

_The boy had a tail._ A _lizard_ tail, to be exact. Maybe that of an _iguana,_ I would guess. It was _swishing around behind him, _like it was having a _grand old time._ Like it was mocking me. Damn, that was a real turn off for me, I had _hoped _that the next _really good looking boy_ had _not _a strange feature that made him seem alien.

Oh, wait, _this whole school is full of aliens._

"Kurt, this is Lucas Robinson, or _Luke,_ as his friends call him." _Luke _flashed me a proud smile that showed his _really straight teeth._ He led out his hand, which had _freaking scales_ at the back of the wrist and looked like it would show on his arm, but his arm was hidden by the cloth of the tee shirt. I took his hand with a smile.

"Kurt Hummel." I stated to introduce myself. Luke nodded and released my hand, turning to Blaine.

"So, is this my new roomie?" _Roomie?_ I'm his new _roomie?_ Oh God. Blaine just chuckled and slipped his hands into his pocket.

"Yep, here he is, your first roommate in two years-Please try not to kill him." I probably took that joke a _little_ too seriously… At least the two speaking didn't take head of it…

"Don't worry, man, I got this one covered." Luke paused to wink at me, his tail swishing a little more. I had to bit my lip not to gag.

"Well good, I gotta go play floor monitor, so help him unpack a little." Blaine flashed me another dazzling smile before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. My head was screaming with, _'Don't leave me with him!'_ but I said nothing.

The lizard man turned back to me after Blaine left and flashed me a friendly smile, with his eyebrows raised and everything.

"So, what are you, and where did you transfer from?" he asked curiously. I took a deep breath and explained my situation.

"Actually, I'm just a regular human; I don't have wings and I can't turn into a _monkey or anything,_ I'm just a _really_ smart person who transferred from an ignorant and prejudice school known as _William McKinely."_ Luck nodded, scrunching up his nose.

"Yeah, my girlfriend goes there-Do you know a girl named Cassidy Brown?" I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking back to McKinely.

"Uh, no, I don't think so… Is she a-"

"No, she's human, but I really like her, and she can kind of see past the scales and, uh, _tail_ and see me for _me,_ rather than a lizard person." _Lucky her, I can't…_ Gosh, I hope I can become friends with him, I don't want to end up living with someone who hates me… I better make the best of this…

"Oh, I see…" I replied simply. I looked around for something to do. Once taking a better look at the room, I noticed another door behind me. "Oh, what's that?" Luke snapped his fingers and made an "Ah." sound.

"That's the bathroom, each room has one built into it. Just don't take too long in the shower, because everything from the Junior and Senior bathrooms are going through the same pipe, so water can run out kind of easily." Gosh, _that_ doesn't sound like an _expensive private school,_ one would think that everything is refined and perfect. I didn't expect a _time limit_ on bathing at a pristine school like _this one… _"So, you need any help with unpacking or anything?" I turned back to him with my mouth open, though not out of surprise.

"Um, I don't think so, I have my clothes in the car and I'll bring them up later on today, so I'll be doing that when classes start. I-I don't actually _start_ my classes until tomorrow…" Sure, tomorrow's _Tuesday, _but whatever, I don't like Monday's. So I move in on Monday's to unpack, big deal. Don't judge.

"Okay, cool." Luke shrugged. He moved back to his bed, "Okay, so, boundaries-I'm a neat freak, aside from the pile there. I mean-they _just_ got out of the dryer downstairs, and they were just _so warm,_ haven't you done that?" _maybe as a little kid,_ but I can see where he's coming from. Lizards like warm places, so lizard-_people_ would probably like them too, right? "You can have your side, and we'll split it up from the end of my bed, I don't care for space all that much." I could accept that. Seemed like a good space. "Uh, I don't really need to use the bathroom too often, and I only shower once every two days, so you can use it as much as you need to." my ears perked at this note. Thank _god_ he let me have the more bathroom spanning time… "And you kind of seem like the type who likes their bathroom time anyway…" he chuckled, pointing at my whisk of hair sitting atop my head.

"What? So it _takes a little long _for me to get ready in the morning, no big deal, don't judge me…" I snapped playfully, though kind of meant it.

"Ha ha, I'm only kidding, but seriously, I'll only need the shower at night and the bathroom twice a day, at least. Other than that, it's all yours." he offered with a smile.

"Well, thank you." Luke winked at me. I then turned around and placed my papers on the desk at the foot of my bed, the bed right against the wall sideways. It was a bit of an awkward angle, but it was okay for working. I wasn't squished in there or anything, perfectly comfortable.

"Oh, and-Welcome to Dalton." I shivered at the choice of words-they were said exactly the way Blaine said them this morning in the hallway-on the first floor when he was walking me inside. Strange coincidences.

**_"Blow the candles out…" _**Speak of the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

**All Rights Reserved to Ryan Murphy and FOX**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

My name is Kurt Hummel. I'm 16 years old, and I'm currently unpacking my things to enroll in a school known as Dalton Private Academy. Fortunately for my sanity, it's not _strictly boys, _and it's _certainly not_ strictly girls. _Unfortunately,_ however, the school _is _strictly Humanoid and Chimera. I am _neither _of those. I am a _pure human-_not a single _bone in my body_ in inhuman. I'm sure. I'm positive! Okay, not so sure.

Have you ever gotten the feeling that you might be different, _even after_ being accepted as a _different_ kind of different? That made no sense. Let me just-I'll reword that:

I think there might be something wrong with me. Okay, I _know_ there's something wrong with me.

First of all, I think I'm falling in love with a vampire(no, not mister Steamy Cullen over there, but he is pretty good looking, don't get me wrong). Mr. Blaine Anderson is the man's name, and he is _hot_.I mean seriously, he's a good looking man. Has straight, gelled back, black hair, chocolate-brown eyes, a broad chin and a _very_ defined torso. It's not really _muscular,_ as far as I can tell, I've only seen him in an elbow-rolled plaid jacket. He pretty much had a slim figure. His voice-_freaking angelic._ He could say_ one word_ to me and my heart would catch on fire. And he's gentlemanly too. Well, aside from the almost _vampire attack_ earlier today when he was about to _bite my freaking neck off-_but he didn't. Thank _God._ Some people say my neck is one of my best qualities-long, mobile, and feminine. I take such things to heart, so biting my head off is kind of a no-no for me.

Anyway, I'm currently standing in my room, in front of my bed, staring at my sad excuse for a closet-the wardrobe the size of maybe _two of my dads._ That's not very big. How the _hell_ am I supposed to fit _me clothes _into that tiny space?

_Hell if I know…_

I needed to consult someone about this. Maybe a girl with similar issues?

Or I could ask Luke…

Luke Robinson is my roommate this year. And yes, he is a humanoid. Er, maybe he's a Chimera… What did Blaine call him again? Oh, I can't remember… All I know is: Luke is half lizard. How do I know this? _He has a freaking tail._ Of a lizard. Like, a kimono dragon or something. Not to mention Blaine and I found him _sleeping under a pile of warm blankets;_ doesn't really point to _normal _17 year old to me…

_God, I shouldn't ask him…_

So I decided on calling a better helper. Since Luke is at class anyway(and this man is probably the type to leave class for his friend in dire need of clothing organization anyway), I'll call Blaine.

I snatched my phone out from my back pocket and began looking through my contacts.

_Oh, that's right-_I don't have Blaine's phone number.

Shit.

Oh well, I'll probably figure this out… Later…

"God, why is this so difficult?" I finally exclaimed out of frustration. I don't know, why _was it_ difficult? I wasn't doing anything, and the wardrobe wasn't doing anything. Maybe that's it… "Stupid wardrobe, not doing anything…"

"Talking to your wardrobe?" I gasped and spun around when I heard a voice at the door. I immediately recognized the familiar smirk of Blaine Anderson. _And there go the stomach flutters…_

I inwardly composed myself, trying to somehow beat the flutters in my stomach, and replied with a snark of my own.

"Why yes I am-problem?" Blaine just smirked wider, his teeth not showing. _Thank god, I might die right there if I saw his teeth with that smile…_ Those vampire teeth _really _creep me out…

"No, well, is he answering?" Blaine asked, almost intrigued. _The bastard._

"Of course he's not answering, that's what's _pissing me off!"_ I snapped, despite myself. Blaine just nodded for a moment before leaning into my door more. Almost as if he was asking to come in. "… Would you like to come in?" I asked suspiciously. Blaine just smiled again and opened the door more for himself, stepping inside. _God, those pants are still tight._ What a lovely crotch.

"Why thank you…" my eyes snapped up to his; I would _die_ if he actually _heard that._ I said it in my head…

"Wh-what?" _can he read my fucking mind?_

"For… Letting me in…?" Oh thank all that is heavenly… If I wasn't so composed on the outside, I probably would have collapsed right then and there.

"Oh… Right…" I laughed dryly, reaching my hand up to scratch my nose from the awkwardness. I just heard Blaine chuckle a bit. This made me turn to him skeptically, and pop the question: "What exactly are you _doing_ here?" Blaine seemed to have composed himself.

"You seemed in distress the last time I saw you…" I fixed the ceiling with a hard glare, thinking to myself, _I am not a damsel. _And also thinking when the last time he saw me was.

"Blaine, the last time you saw me was an hour ago…" Blaine shrugged.

"Maybe it was my vampire senses tingling…" I heard the depth of the playfulness in his voice, making me scoff. I looked over at Blaine with a smile anyway.

"'Vampire senses?' Really, Blaine?" Blaine just smirked and stepped over to me, and I could see how he noted the pile of clothing lined over my bed.

"So… What's…" he pointed his finger around the scape of my bed. I took one glance at it and raised my eyebrow at it scrutinizingly.

"I'm having…" I paused to glare at the pile again. "Organization issues…" my lip quirked in distaste. It was then that I heard Blaine chuckle, perking my attention. "Funny, Mr. Anderson?" I teased, though blushed when I realized I hardly knew this man and I'm already _flirting with him._

"Well," the man in question started, waving away his chuckling. "I think it's a bit funny that you're having so much trouble; I just folded my clothes and put them in the drawer…" I would have smacked the boy if one: I wasn't in love with him, and two: It I knew him any better. So in that's stead, I simply let my jaw drop to the floor and stared at the boy.

"Are you serious?" I snapped without question in my voice, not even giving Blaine the chance to answer. "I would never!" I threw my hand to my chest in disgrace. "'Throw my clothes into the wardrobe?' I think not, sir!"

"Hey, I never said throw-" I cut him off, serves the boy right.

"I'll have you know, clothing is very sacred to me, and to simply _hear_ of such a cruel way of treating your clothing just… _Irks me…" _I falsely shuddered to show my discomfort. All I got in return was another _chuckle_ and a _snort _from the _clothing rapist over there_.

"Okay, Kurt, here's a nice hint on how to _organize…"_ This time, _I_ scoffed.

"A hint? From _you?"_ Blaine fixed me with a mock-hurt glance.

"What?"

"Blaine, you just said you simply folded your clothing and put it in your wardrobe."

"Yeah?" I scoffed again and rolled my eyes.

"How is that organization?" I finally asked with a bit of a playful snap. Blaine just shook his head with an amused smile.

"I never said I didn't organize it first!" Blaine defended, earning an outright scoff from myself again. "Would you stop that?" the other man tried to snap, but sounded like he was trying to hold back a laugh. I finally looked over at him with a playful gleam in my eyes. He had the same gleam. "Do you want my help, or not?" I sighed dramatically, rolling my eyes to the ceiling as if thinking hard over it.

"Well, fine… If I _have to…"_ I winked at Blaine, but immediately regretted it because I then blushed furiously at my own actions. To hide such a reaction, from my own accord, I spun around to stare at my clothing again. I bit my lip as I heard Blaine's footsteps get closer until I noticed the man standing next to me, staring down at the clothing as well.

"Okay, so, colour-code it." my gaze immediately snapped to his-though he didn't match mu gaze. "Yeah, you should colour-code it so that it starts with that dark red over-" he reached over the bed, allowing me to get a _wonderful_ glance at the man's firm, skinny-jean-covered _ass._ _God, this man._ Though he popped right back up, holding a hanger with my dark red cardigan in his hand. "here." he finished his earlier sentence. I took the piece of clothing in my hand a bit quickly, and held it for a moment, waiting for Blaine to continue. "Uh, then you should go down the line of colours… You know, red, red-orange, orange, yellow, et cetera." I nodded, though wondering to myself, _how in the world is this man straight?_

Or is he?

I decided to pop the question right then and there:

"Are you gay?" the question itself was a mouthful, albeit it being _three, three-letter words,_ but what the question meant and it's _effect on people,_ you'd think it was a sin just to ask that question.

But Blaine didn't seem very fazed by it, surprisingly for an Ohio native, and turned to me with an unsure look.

"I don't know." again: my head bobbed backwards from the figurative slap from the answer. Blaine turned his face away from me to stare at the wall next to my bed. I took a moment to take in all the details of Blaine's face-from the curve of his nose, to his broad chin that was sprinkled up to the edge of his jaw with slight stubble. That kind of facial hair, I like. Not, like, a whopping _beard,_ but just the stubble there. It's nice-but I've never had the chance to _feel _it. "Maybe, that'd be cool. Though, I haven't really thought about it, I mean, sure, I've kissed girls, and I've kissed a guy maybe _once,_ but I've never had a boyfriend…" he looked back to me once again. "I've only had three girlfriends in the past too, and for a Junior in high school, that's not a lot nowadays…" he was right. Having a boyfriend or a girlfriend these days isn't all that special-_nowadays,_ it's how many times someone can get _laid._ Sucks, huh?

"Whatever, though, it doesn't really matter-the girls weren't all that hot anyway. But I've never met any guy who was a turn on, or genuinely handsome enough to make me fall in love with him. I don't know, I guess I haven't been faced with really good-looking men." I caught that look. He looked at _me_ when he said 'good-looking.' I totally _saw that._ He likes me. He totally likes me. I think. I hope, _God_ I hope.

What am I, a Japanese school girl? No, I am a very masculine, very American, and very-Modern? Very… Mature, maybe? Sure. I'm mature enough to know that Blaine and I wouldn't have a chance with each other, because this man seems really straight.

But hot damn, this man is _hot._ God, I would love that ass, grinding up against-

_This is not healthy. This is not sane. Kurt Hummel? Come back to the _real world,_ where random _strangers_ don't fall immediately in love with you._

What have I become?

"Kurt?" _Damn._

"Yes?" I replied a _little_ too quickly. Blaine just stared at me as if expecting something from me. _God, this man… Again!_

"Are you… Okay?" I stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was talking about. I noticed how his eyes pointed down to my jeans, and blushed at that very action. Though I followed his gaze anyway and my eyes rested on a… _Little problem…_ Problem how? Oh, just the fact that _I have a freaking hard-on from thinking about Blaine's ass grinding up against me._ Why does my life suck?

I gasped, stepping _once again_ back into reality, and covered myself with my hand _and_ the cardigan.

"I'm-I'm _so_ sorry, Blaine, I-I just-I was thinking about something! I'm sorry, you have to-"

"I'm gone." he simply waved his hand away and turned for the door, about to step out before turning back towards me again. _I saw that flicker of interest in your eyes, Mr. Anderson… _"Are you gonna be okay?" I rolled my eyes at his consolation efforts.

"It's just a little… Mental-image-issue, I'll handle it!" I noticed how the tips of Blaine's ears drew a little pinker as his eyes flickered to the pile of clothing still resting on my bed.

"Uh, I was talking about the, uh-" he paused to clear his throat awkwardly. "the clothing orgas-organization…" he cleared his throat again, and I noticed the pink darkening into more of a blush now. _Did he almost slip by saying 'orgasm?'_ God, that would be embarrassing for _both_ of us… For him, he'd have said something simply embarrassing. But for _me,_ well, I probably would have _jumped that man's bones_. I have a serious problem.

But he almost said it. Cancels mine out.

"I'll-I'll text you-Oh wait, I don't have your number, here-" Blaine offered, reaching for one of Luke's post-it notes on his desk and scribbling a number onto it. When he looked up, I thought I saw a hint of _lust_ sitting there. _Am I freaking delusional?_ Or did Blaine just freaking _lick his lips._ This man wants to kill me. That is his main goal in his life. To mentally. Kill. me. Because those lips look _so freaking delicious._

"S-see ya…" Blaine mumbled before escaping into the hallway. I could still hear the clacking of his heals against the wooden floor for some time before the sound drifted down the stairs.

It was then that I dropped my head in relief. Well, not exactly _relief, _for I still had an _issue_ in my pants thanks to mister _I-just-left-the-new-kid-in-his-room-alone-with-a-painful-erection._ Thanks, mentor-buddy.

I should probably deal with that issue now.

Eh, but I don't want to. I feel lazy. And for some reason, my back is starting to hurt. Maybe it's from standing too much in these_ overly tight jeans._ There's no blood flow. Surprising if you take note of the amount of blood flowing to my _crotch._ There should be _plenty._

Maybe I'm getting old. Yeah, I'm getting too old to stand, so I should just sit down in a wheel chair and wheel myself around for the next 50 or so years. Maybe 60 or 70-who knows how long I'll live? However long I live, I sure don't want any _wrinkles._ That would kill me if I saw wrinkles on my beautiful face.

I'll probably die when I hit 35. Just because of that.

_Oh god, _I need to sit down… Jesus, _why does my back hurt?_ It feels like it's right between my shoulder blades, but _god,_ that's painful… I didn't even _do _anything strenuous this past week!

Age. I blame age again.

And stress. That could be it.

But I've never had backaches in McKinely… Other than the usual thrown-into-the-dumpster sort of back ache, but that was blunt force. This is just… _Random…_

Maybe I just need some sleep. Sleep sounds like a really good idea right now… Okay, I'll do some sleeping.

I cleared my clothes from the bed, caring, but not really, how I folded them back into my suitcase. And throughout doing so-every time I bent over-a sharp pain would just _thrust_ up my back. Egad, sleep sounds so nice right now.

I sighed and fell onto my face once all my clothes were packed away safely. Though, it was then that I remembered my original problem.

"God dammit." I cursed into the pillow, trying to picture some of the most_ horrid pictures_ my mind could conjure up. And trust me, _my mind… Is disgusting._ You had a snippet of how _horrifying _it is back when Blaine was just _holding his ass out in front of me-_my mind kept picturing that man naked on all fours, with my own nude body hovering over him-both of us sweating from the heat of the moment, our bodies just moving together and-

This isn't working.

Plan B.

I groaned as I pushed myself off the bed and loomed into the bathroom. _Thank god these are connected to the rooms._ Let's hurry this up, too, I want some sleep to take off the edge of that _splitting pain in my back._

Having a turned-on crotch and immense back pain don't really fit too nicely together.

But whatever, I'll figure all of this out soon enough.

I mean, it's not like being here could get any_ worse._

Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Woo~ Chapter 3~ I feel accomplished. :3**

**So, this is really just a filler and a bit of foreshadowing for later shtuff. I really hope you like this story so far, I'm trying really hard to get this plot line together correctly, and I still need to figure out any if not all McKinely characters I'm going to bring in.**

**And for those of you who caught 'Kimono Dragon,' don't worry, I know it's really a Komodo Dragon-but would Kurt know? ;]**

**Thank you for Reading, and Happy Mother's Day! :]**

**Psst, shout out to my mother-Sandra D for being the best mother in the world, despite what she may think about herself. ;] I love you, mom! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, so, this chapter is, again, about setting things up for later. We will now know exactly why Kurt transferred, and not just because he's this super-awesome-genius-person. It also includes a bit about our wonderful Mr. Vampire-man: Blaine. Don't get your hopes up or down, I'm just getting started. ;]**

**PS: This chapter isn't actually _finished._ I'll make sure to enter the rest of it tomorrow, but for now-I need sleep. -.- Goodnight.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Life. Officially. _Sucks._

So there I was, minding my own business in the hallway-actually, I was walking to my first class of the day-when all of a sudden, _a huge, towering creature lurks around the end of the hall._ I immediately recognized him: David Karofsky.

Dave Karofsky-or as I call him: Karofsky-was my personal _nightmare._ Every day at McKinely, he'd shove me into the lockers, or into people, or down a staircase or two-I'm pretty lucky I never _died_(assuming that if I died, I could come back).

Anyway, there he was: Standing at the end of the hall like freaking _Satan,_ and I was just frozen to my spot, staring at him.

_And then he started to run. _He started running towards me-like he was in the Olympics or something.

But he ran. _Fast._ And I didn't. Why wasn't I _running? I need to get away, why aren't my legs moving?_ I tried with all my might to move my legs, but nothing was working. When I looked up, there he was-still running for me. But now, he was only a few steps closer.

That's when I felt my legs start to move properly.

I started running; I don't know _where_ I was running, but at least it was _away._

I turned the corner and _immediately_ ran into something_._ I looked up, and immediately died a little inside.

_Karofsky was standing right there. _I tried to scream as he grabbed me around my waist. No sound came out. I tried again to scream when he began dragging me off, yet again, nothing came out. It was then that I realized he was dragging me to a junkyard. _Is he going to beat me up and leave me _there? That's not cool, this is a _new_-_brand new-_Giorgio Armani jacket. And the pants are perfect for my size!

_Shit, Kurt, you're more worried about the outcome of your _outfit, _than you are of the outcome of your_ life?See? I have a serious problem.

Karofsky dropped me. My legs wouldn't help with standing, so sitting on the swamp of a ground had to do. Ew.

I looked around, seeing the hills of dirt and trash, old cars that have been _long_ dead, and my eyes finally set upon… That car-crunching machine.

Ever see those episodes of, like, Indiana Jones or something, and when he's chasing someone(or _being_ chased), somehow he ends up in a junkyard. And there's a car-cruncher. That crushes cars so that they can fit in the piles of junk. In the depths of a junkyard.

Karofsky is going to throw me into a car-cruncher. Okay, this is okay, there's no need to panic or anything, this is a dream. This is just a dream, and I need to just… Wake up. Yeah, let's try waking up. Try pinching yourself.

It didn't work.

I couldn't move my arms. I couldn't _move._ I was _paralyzed. _I… Am going… _To die…_

I tried to scream again-but it wasn't very useful-as I felt Karofsky pick me up into his bulky arms. I knew I was crying at this point, _because_ I couldn't scream. I was terrified, what do you expect?

I tried to scream more as Karofsky shouted at me, but he wasn't shouting… _At _me… He was _saying _something… Other than, _"Shut up, you stupid fag!" _which was utterly stunning.

No, he was saying, _"It wasn't my idea, it was his!"_ and I turned my head to meet the familiar eyes and smile of…

Blaine.

Blaine started this. He asked Karofsky to bring me here so _Blaine_ could kill me. Aw Hell, not kill me, _freaking eat me._ Blaine the Vampire is going to _freaking eat me._ I really didn't expect this to be the way to die. Really, I didn't. Most people expect-oh, _I don't know-_Not to die. At all. Never. We as _Americans_ don't expect to die at all. Wonderful, as that doesn't seem to turn out well for some of us.

I was forced out of my thoughts-go figure, if this is a dream-and was dropped in front of Blaine. The ominous man leaned down to me, smiling wickedly. He whispered something in my ear, but I didn't hear it. I then felt myself being pinned to the ground, Blaine's face _so close_ to my neck. I felt a single lick; a lick that spanned from the base of my neck, to my earlobe. And then hot breath, close to my throat tendons. _God, was this turning into a good dream? _I've always had a fetish for my own neck. And others' necks; I don't know, necks just seem so… _Sexy…_ Kind of. God, I gotta stop thinking about that word. Because I am _far_ from _sexy._

_"Wake up, Kurt…"_ I heard Blaine coo, his deep voice ringing through my ears. _"If you don't wake up, I'll toss hot water on you…"_ Oh great, he's going to _ruin my ensemble even more-_What? Water? _Hot_ water?

_"Kurt…" _That wasn't Blaine's voice… That was… _"Kurt… _Kurt!"

My eyes snapped open, immediately seeing Luke standing above me with a glass of water in his hand.

"Whu-"

"You were having a pretty nasty dream, I heard you screaming…" Luke informed, sitting next to my bed and leaning his chin on the mattress. "You okay?" I turned my gaze to him. It was then that I realized how breathless I was-and how _hot_ I was. God, was the heat on or something? No, it must have been the dream; what with all the running and screaming I was doing.

"Uh… Yeah… I was just…" I swallowed, trying to put together my thoughts. "D-dreaming of some bully back at my own school." I didn't hear Luke answer for a moment; so I turned my face to him, and saw him staring at: My groin. _What. The Hell._

"Then, uh, why do you have a boner?" My eyes must have widened to the size of _dinner plates. Blunt, are we, Luke? _But before I could do anything, who, out of the _hundreds of kids who might have heard me, _walked in just at that moment.

Vampire Blaine.

"Luke, Kurt! Is everything okay? I heard someone scream from over here!" Hell on wheels. I quickly covered myself with the blanket as Blaine stepped into the room. Then, out of seriously _nowhere,_ Luke chuckled and whispered in my ear before I could explain anything.

"Dude, I was _kidding. _I just needed to wake you up more. Ha ha…" If I knew him any better, I would have shot that man. I simply glared at him for the time being.

"Hello?" My gaze shot back to Blaine, who was standing at the door with his arms shrugged upwards-as if silently asking, "what the hell?"

"Kurt had a bad dream…" Thanks, _mom._

"Yeah, just a bad dream… Sorry for waking you…" I murmured. Experimentally, and quite skeptically, I lifted the blanket just a little to peek at my pants-just to make sure.

Luke wasn't lying, I was… Calm… If that's the way to put it… I sighed as I looked up and immediately saw the other two with their heads leaning sideway-as if trying to look at whatever I was looking at. _Awkward…_

"… What are you looking at?" I heard Blaine ask, still trying to look where I was looking just a moment ago. I sighed and furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Nothing, you can leave if you want…" I murmured with a bit of annoyance. Though, I did like the fact that Blaine ran all the way here to check on me.

"Are you sure?" I smiled just a little at Blaine's persistence, turning my face to the blanket.

"Thank you for caring, Blaine, but this is normal for me. I get…" I pursed my lip for a second. "I get nightmares often… Don't worry about it…" I assured him, turning my gaze back to Blaine again.

"Okay, if you're sure," Blaine added, holding his hand out as he backed up. "I'm just in the next room over, so if you need me-"

"He has me!" Luke snapped, but I could hear the playfulness and sarcasm in his voice. "You're not the _only _gentleman in this school, Blaine!" I turned to the boy and flashed him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Luke, but I think I got it from here." I flicked my eyes to Blaine with the smile still on my face. _Wow, two great friends in one day? Must be another dream._

"Alright then, goodnight, Kurt." Blaine waved, walking back through the still open door to my room and closing it behind him. That left me with Luke-the-Lizard. We sat in silence for a moment, before Luke started a conversation again-only, with a lower tone, close to a whisper.

"You like him, don't you?" My head snapped to face him so quickly, I think I heard it crack a few times.

"What? What in the world gave you that idea?" I'm good at cover-up. Just look at my make-up drawer. Luke just looked over at me with a worried expression.

"Dude, he's straight, first of all. And second, he _has_ a girlfriend." my jaw dropped. _Blaine… Has a girlfriend? _I blinked a few times to take this in, because-Wow. Never thought it would turn out _this_ way… I suddenly had to bring up the Golden Question:

"Who?" It was more of a demand for knowledge than it was a curious question.

"Jeeze, jealous, much?" he chuckled. I chewed the inside of my cheek, popping my eyebrow up in haughtiness.

"Answer the question, please." I persisted, glaring at him.

"Dude, you hardly know him!"

"Answer. The question." Luke was silent for a moment. I sat back in my bed, against the wooden headpiece behind me, and resorted to staring at the wall until Luke decided to answer-or not at all. It's not like I would really _care,_ and Luke's right: I hardly know Blaine at all, how could I possible be _jealous?_

"Her name's Jasper Howard." I slowly turned my gaze back to Luke, softening my eyes. "She's five foot five, and has dark, brown hair that goes down to her shoulder blades. She's also a Humanoid: she can turn into a Black Panther-Er, Jaguar…" I raised my eyebrow at that. How can I compete with someone as graceful as a _cat?_ I'm hardly the graceful type… "You don't really need to worry so much, he's gonna break up with her anyway…" I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"You just told me I don't have a chance…" I snapped softly, not really putting any anger into it, but simply confusion.

Luke just shrugged. "Yeah, well, if you persisted enough-" he paused to stand up, his lizard-tail flicking around. "you could probably win him over." I looked up at him in half-awe. "But don't get your hopes up, I've known Blaine for five years, and so far-he's never taken _any_ interest in guys… I just want to make sure you know what you're possibly getting into." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling, thinking about the statement.

"Getting into _what,_ exactly?" I asked bluntly, causing a snort from the lizard-man.

"Possible rejection? Possible disgust?" Oh, right. "We're in _Ohio,_ Kurt, there aren't a lot of people who accept people like you… You know, homosexuals." I feel like I should be insulted for being labeled as _a homosexual._

"People don't accept _you, _either…" I pointed out.

"Well, no, but at least I'm into girls. I can still be accepted here, because this school is _made _for people like me."

"And not me?" I snapped, standing up and out of the bed. "Am I _still_ not accepted? Even though I live among _freaks?" _Luke dropped his head, but stared at me straight-forwardly.

"I never said you weren't accepted, all I said was: Not everyone accepts those who are into those of the same sex. All I was _inferring, _was that this school isn't meant for those who are gay: it's meant for those who are _different-"_ I cut him off.

"And I'm not _different?" _I saw Luke roll his eyes and turn away, dropping his shoulders.

"No, Kurt, I'm not-You are different." he turned back to me, holding his hands out to me as if he were holding a box-but pointing to me. "Just not… The _same kind _of different…"

"Oh, so there are different _kinds _of different?" This time, Luke growled in annoyance-I could hear it.

_"Yes, _Kurt, there are _different kind of different's._ My different being one, _your_ different being another." I hunched my shoulders, looking up at the ceiling as if it would give me a clue.

"So is _my _different worse than _your _different? Is that what you're saying?" I retorted. I jumped when I heard a bang ring out from Luke slamming his fist on the desk next to him.

"Dammit, Kurt, that's not what I meant!" I took a step back, folding my arms together over my chest. Luke turned back to me with his eyebrows knitted together. "What I _mean_ is: Just because you're going to a school where the vast majority of students have a _higher_ range of IQ's than that of the schools you've _previously_ gone to, doesn't mean you're going to be all of a sudden _accepted._ You're still _gay._ And you're still _human._ It's really going to take you a while before people _really accept you._ And it's not _just_ because you're gay, or _just_ because you're human, but both of those _together._ There are plenty of people who are gay here! Boys _and_ girls! It's just the fact that you're both gay _and_ human! So don't you _dare_ make me the bad guy here!" _Okay, wow._ I did _not_ expect that. Neither did I expect him to be a lizard man, but you learn something new everyday.

I kind of admired Luke for saying that. It really brought me to see both sides of the equation.

"… I'm sorry…" I whispered, not feeling enough dignity in me to meet his gaze. But once I felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I looked up to meet Luke's smiling face.

"Hey, it's okay, man. It was just a misunderstanding. Really, I should be the one apologizing for snapping like that, but I just wasn't thinking. Sorry." I smiled softly at him, accepting it with just that.

The rest of the night went relatively fast. Luke turned the light off again-after it was turned on when Luke woke me from that dream. _Oh right, the dream._ That's what started all of this.

After that, we both climbed back into our respected beds and fell asleep. Well, _I_ fell asleep, I don't know about Luke.

After _that_ speech, I think life in this school will be a little better. At least I'll understand at least _half_ of what's going on…

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling… Refreshed. Enlightened. Scream-free. That's a good feeling, when you don't wake up to yourself screaming. The only downside of today was:<p>

First day of school. Woopie.

_It can't be too bad,_ I thought while quickly making my way through the crowd to my first class of the day: English. _It's okay, I'm good at English. I speak it fine._ Let's see how this rolls out.

I walked into the class, _immediately _seeing a _towering man _who I recognized to be Finn Hudson from the other day.

"Oh, excuse me," I tapped his shoulder(which was quite a fe winches taller than even my _head_). But he still turned to me. "is this Mister-Uh, Mister-mister-" Freaking Hell, I forgot the man's name.

"Mister McEntire's class? Yeah, he'll be here in a minute." I nodded and leaned my head over with a smile.

"Thank you!" before walking past him and to what looked like the professor's desk. And I waited.

As I waited there, I started looking around at the other students already in the classroom. I was relatively early, but there were already a few other's in the classroom as I arrived.

One, which may have stood out for me, was a small girl, with wild eyes, staring at the door: As if she was waiting for someone.

_Wait a second. _She's not looking at the door.

I followed her gaze to-Finn. The girl had eyes for Finn The WereBear. I guess that's good taste, I mean, at least she's not in love with someone who's half _spider_ or something. But who am I to judge? I'm in love with a vampire.

I left the strange girl(who looked pretty human) to her staring, and turned my gaze to a boy sitting in the front. He had short, blonde hair that rested on top of his brow. He almost had the Justin Bieber look going on there. It looked good on him.

"Hey, Sam!" My eyes flicked over to Finn again, but this time, he had friends with him: another tall guy, asian, with spike-y hair that stood out from his hairline. Oh yeah, the big standout: The man had _wings. Raven wings._ They looked absolutely beautiful-but they were against his back and not open, so I couldn't really see _all_ the beauty.Another man was next to him-a black guy with short, blackish-brownish hair and-another tail. But it wasn't a tail for a _lizard,_ this time, no: This was a monkey tail. It flicked around as the three boys laughed and talked, but when Finn called for Sam again, the blonde boy who was sitting up front, turned around and got up. As he did so, I noticed something odd about _him._ Well, I guess at this point, _nothing_ should really surprise me. What was it that was odd, you ask?

The man had fins. Just fins. Fins that connected from his elbow to somewhere on his side, though under his shirt. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet, and I could see why: His feet were webbed like a duck. Though, the webbing wasn't from that of a duck, it was really from that of a fish. Whereas, the bone was dark greenish-blueish, and the webbing itself was a translucent sort of green-blue. It actually looked pretty cool to me.

Then the boys all started talking and laughing.

"Psst!" I jumped when I heard a small whisper next to my ear. When I turned, that same girl who was staring at Finn was glaring up at me. _Glaring up at me._ God, she was short.

"Um, yes?" I stared at her, waiting for her to explain why she was acting so strange. Out of nowhere, the girl took a step backwards just to thrust out her hand towards me, as if she wanted to shake my hand, causing me to jump again.

"You must be new here. I'm Rachel Berry. Junior." _Nice to meet you, I'm-_"I see you eyeing him." she flicked her dark brown eyes towards the group of boys who were still laughing and talking. Before I could even _start_ to object, she started spewing words of nonsense at me. "Well guess what: You can't have him. First of all, he's straight, and second of all, he's mine." _Okay, what?_ This girl is insane!

I blinked a few times to figure out exactly who I was in the presence of such a tremendously horrifying _hobbit. _"Excuse me…" I simply put out, scrunching my nose and narrowing my eyes at her. "but I'm not… _Eyeing…_ Finn, I'm simply eyeing his very good looking friend-the one with the fins and the blonde hair." the girl turned her head again to look where I was looking.

"Sam?" Yeah, I kind of figured his name was Sam, Finn and his friends were kind of _calling for him…_ "That's Sam Evans," she introduced, turning back to me. "he's a Junior too. But again, don't get your hopes up, he's straight too." _Jeeze, can't I get one good looking gay guy in this school?_

"So, let me get this straight…" I started, lowering my voice to a whisper. "You, Rachel Berry," she stood up straighter at the use of her full name. "are in love with that man:" I gestured to Finn, who was now looking outside the classroom and smiling as if he as guilty for something. "Finn Hudson-"

"Wait, wait, wait…" I sighed. _Is she ever going to let me say a full sentence? _"How do you know Finn exactly?" I licked my lips, immediately thinking of Blaine.

"Someone showed me around. Oh! I'm new, by the way: Kurt Hummel." I _finally_ got the chance to _introduce myself._ "And yesterday was when I moved in-today's my first day."

"Figured." she snorted haughtily. I blinked at that.

"Well it's not like _you'd_ get anywhere with him _either."_ I shot back, catching her off guard. I could tell, what with her sudden drop of the jaw and scowl towards me. "He already _has_ a girlfriend!" I added, shaking my nose at her.

"I know that!" she retorted, flaring her nostrils. I could see the fire of _jealousy_ in her eyes. _Some~one~'s got~ a cru~ush~_ I thought with a sing-song inner voice. I have the ability to sing both inside and out. And trust me: I can _sing._ "… But how did _you_ know that…?" I blinked, coming out of my inner haze.

"Blaine Anderson." Rachel perked again when I said his name. "He told me. He showed me around the other day; he's really nice."

"He's a vampire!" I nodded, shifting my eyes to the bookshelf by the wall-the one that stood right in front of Mr. McEntire's desk.

"Yeah, I know, your point?" Rachel opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by a sudden bellow from the hall.

"Take your seats, ladies and gentlemen!" A tall, older-looking man appeared at the door to the classroom, glaring at kids who were still standing around and nodding to those who were already seated. Rachel turned back to me with her wild eyes again.

"We'll talk later."

"Miss Berry, if you please," the man-presumably Mr. McEntire-held his hand out to the rows of seats with connected desks, silently asking her to take her own seat. And so she did, to the seat I first saw her sitting in. And still shooting glances at Finn. "And you are?" I blinked at the man and hesitated before putting my hand out in front of me, as if to shake.

"Kurt Hummel. I'm new here, and this is my first class of the day. Mr. McEntire's English, correct?" I asked with the most masculine voice I could manage. What? The man was intimidating… Though, despite his original appearance, M. McEntire took my hand and shook it politely.

"Well, you're in the right place, Mr. Hummel. Pleasure to meet you." he nodded at the end, causing me to smile. Once he released my hand, he turned to the sea of desks and high scholars for a moment, but turned back to me in a second. "You can sit wherever you like, Kurt." this time, it was my turn to nod-but in thanks. Mr. McEntire smiled once more at me, and I saw a sudden spark in his eyes. It was then that I noticed how similar his eyes were to Blaine's. _Are they related? Or is Mr. McEntire a vampire too…?_

The rest of the day went smoothly enough: My second period was History with Mr. Gerane: the WereFox. Okay, he wasn't really a _WereFox,_ he could just turn into one. It still counts.

My next class, third period, was Gym with . Now, in a _normal _High School, you don't have to take Gym after Sophomore year. But here, _everyone _needs the exercise. Not to be an unhealthy kid, but, I don't like gym. I had _hoped_ I would be done with it by Junior year but _I guess not._ It's not that much of a loss though, I have Blaine in my gym class and I get to see him _undress, _and_ run,_ and do _athletics,_ and _work those muscles._

How utterly lucky. And boy do I take_ advantage_ of that.

I'll get to the locker area _really early_ just to change slowly and flash Blaine a smile as he walks in with his guy friends. I always try to have my shirt off when he walks in, just to give him a good look. But always-_always-_always get a good look at that man's torso when he changes. _And god, what a chest._

Let me tell you: The man has some _pecks._ I mean, seriously. It's like, _a great omen._ Or something. Because _hot damn,_ that man and his looks. He has _just a bit_ of hair sprinkling his chest. And his _hips._ He's got some really awesome hips to go along with that figure of his. His hip bones jut out of his jeans, and, because of the way he's turned around, I can just barely see that line of hair that disappears under his jeans and to-well, _something._ I wish I could _see_ that something… If you know what I mean.

Anyway-ahem-My fourth period class is Calculous with Mrs. Ventire. Yeah, I'm a Calculous geek. Go ahead, make fun, I get it. I know one thing: _I'm smarter than you._ But anyway: Mrs. Ventire gave me this _whole lecture_ on how to say her name. How it's: Vohn-_teer-_ray and not: Ven-_tire_-ray. _Like I would say her name wrong, the nerve._

That was the list of classes I had that day, sharing only my English class and my Gym class with people I know. Well, Finn was in my Gym class, but we're not really friends. Rachel and I, on the other hand, really hit it off. She's a good kid, smart, likes to sing, is _part peacock,_ but that's all pretty cool. All she told me about being part peacock was that she has feathers in her skin, but she always wears long sleeves to cover it up. It makes me wonder how she would look in a skirt…

So, my first day was pretty nice. Good classes, nice teachers-who were all fairly human, but still animal-ish.

This could be fine. I can do this! I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finished. c: Thank you for your patience. :]<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ****Phew; finally done. -.- Sorry it took so long to put this up; I didn't get a lot of time to actually WRITE IT. BUT now it's in, and you're all happy. :3 You're happy, right? Right? You better be, I put my heart and soul into these chapters… ¬¬**

**Anyway~ Kurt's gonna make some friends today! Aren't you happy for him~? (Kurt: Leave me alone, stop writing things in my POV ) Ouch.**

**Chapter 4, here we come. :]**

* * *

><p>So, the other day was my first day of my <em>new <em>school: Dalton Private Academy for the Mixed Gender. Er, Girls and Boys, or of the Alien Nature-_Whatever._ Today is my second day. I will have four different classes: French, Study Hall, Science and Chorus Class. Whoopee.

It should be fine, I like French, and this will be my fourth year of taking it, so I'll be _very good_ at speaking it.

As I walked _into _this class, I immediately saw a classroom full of students. And a giant cage. With a person. Inside the cage. That person was Luke.

"Oh Kurt! Thank _God!_ See, _he_ knows me! He can back me up, Madame Crawford!" At the reference to her own name, a tall woman, who wasn't in my view until now, stepped out from behind a desk off to the side of the room-nearest the wall that the door entering the classroom stood. I immediately recognized her as a Chimera. How? Well, just the fact that she was_ half bird._

Okay, she had black feathers and a feathered tail. She also had a skin-tone beak that shaded into a yellowish colour at the tip. Atop this beak rested a pair of black, old-fashioned, circular glasses with thick, black temples balancing themselves on the top of ears. These were also connected at the end with a small, beaded wire that circled around the back of her neck. Her head was probably the only part of her body-aside from her hands-that was not covered in feathers. Though, I haven't seen her feet yet, as she was wearing a skirt with black leggings and pointed-toe heels.

_Fan-cy._

And her _hat _was nothing less than old fashioned either. _It's almost like she just stepped out of the 19th century, and _still_ looked good._

"Ah! Bonjour, Monsieur, vous pouvez m'appeler Madame Crawford." I smiled at that. Translation: 'Ah, hello(or good morning), Sir, you can call me Madame(Or Mrs.) Crawford.'

"C'est un plaisir de vous connaissance, Madame. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Eh… Je suis…" _Crap, what's that word?_ "Ah, Je suis un nouvel édudient, Madame." Phew. Forgot my French for a second there. Oh, full translation: 'It is a pleasure to meet you, Madame. I call myself Kurt Hummel(seriously, that's how you say it).' And I messed up here… 'I am a new student, Madame.'

It's fun to show your stuff to your new teachers. In fact, Madame Crawford looked delighted to hear such words spew from my mouth. She held her hand out for me to shake. Instead of doing so, I lifted my left hand and took her right, holding it up to my face to kiss lightly. _Do as the French do; be a gentleman to the lady._ Although I'm gay, I can _still_ be a gentleman.

"Oh, why thank you, Mr. Hummel!" she beamed in English. _Wow, not a trace of a French accent. She is good._

"Pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." I replied with as much enthusiasm, releasing her hand and returning it to my French binder in my arms.

"You may take any seat you like, Monsieur." I smiled and nodded my head to her shortly. Though, as I turned back to immediately face Luke across the room-_inside the cage-_with his arms crossed and a look of impatience in his eyes… I had to turn back to Mme Crawford.

"Um, Madame, why exactly is Luke standing there in a-um-_cage?"_ I whispered, as if I didn't want anyone else to hear. Because I didn't. I didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Oh, you know him?" I nodded at her interest.

"He's my room mate, Ma'am." *The Madame just chuckled.

"Ah, I'm very sorry: he's in his punishment for speaking German in my class. You see, Luke's first language is German, but his guardians want him to take French to get three languages into his brain." _Guardians?_

"Is-Is Luke adopted?" Mme Crawford stared at me with a small smile for a moment, then flicked her eyes to the floor; although, keeping the smile.

"Have you ever noticed how inhuman everyone here is?" she asked suddenly, her voice so low, I could hardly hear it. _I'm not exactly _inhuman,_ but I'll just let her think otherwise for now._

I nodded to answer as she flicked her eyes back to me. "Not many parents of these children like to see such a difference occur _in_ their children. So they disown them: because of how different they are as opposed to their original way of seeing things when raising them." _Oh God… Did that mean that Blaine was a disowned child?_ Gosh, I feel bad for Luke, though… "Although, there are some parents who will accept their child's differences and go on with life like that." Like me, sort of… "And _then," _she lowered her voice more, "there are those who are _born _like this, whose parents are the same as them… Like a certain boy at this school: Blaine Anderson." My eyebrows shot up.

"Do you mean Blaine's parents are vampires _too?"_ the Madame blinked at me, her eyes wide with surprise behind her 19th century glasses.

"You know him?" I squinted and half nodded.

"Yeah, he helped me with my stuff when I first moved in." I clarified, immediately seeing flashes in my mind of Blaine holding my hand, then Blaine's eyes glowing with mystery. Quite an interesting day, that was: _Two days ago._

"Oh, well, that's nice. But that's correct: Blaine's parents are both vampires as well. You will hardly ever find someone who's parents accept their child for who they _really_ are, let alone that person be _the same._" Yup, I was afraid of that.

I was always kind of afraid to tell my dad that I was gay. I was afraid of the very thing Mme Crawford just said: disownment. Or disowning. I was afraid.

But it turned out that my dad already knew. Which was strange, because, for the longest time, _I _didn't know I was gay._ Ironic._ Somewhat.

"Mr. Hummel?" I snapped back into reality, to face Mme Crawford's concerned expression. "Are you alright? You seemed to have gone pale for a moment there…" I blinked a few times, bringing my hand up to cover my cheek instinctively.

"Oh? I'm fine," _I hope._ "I'll just-I'll go find a seat…" I nodded to the Madame before turning to the row of desks before me. I rolled my eyes and ignored Luke, who was still in the cage, and took an empty seat by the windows. I like windows; looking out of them and outside really takes the edge off sometimes. If there _is _and edge.

The rest of class went by in the blink of an eye. Luke eventually was allowed to step out of the cage if he promised to not speak in German in the Madame's class.

After that, I went to my Study Hall class, which Blaine was also in. I decided not to sit next to him(we're not _really_ friends yet…), but there was one girl who looked a little lonely by the window seats, so I introduced myself.

"Hi! I'm Kurt Hummel, I'm the new kid you might have heard to be a human." I held my hand to her as she looked up. A rather heavy-set girl, long, black hair that went to her shoulder blades, dark skinned, and looking rather stylish in her black tee with "Got the Blue's" embroidered in gold on the front. Matched with dark wash jeans and a golden, fake diamond belt. All together with pink and black converse to top it all off.

"Mercedes Jones." she smiled at me immediately and took my hand. "I'm a sparrow." I blinked. A _sparrow?_ I guess I've seen worse… Not _bad; _just strange.

"Nice to meet you." I still replied. I hesitated before sitting in the empty seat next to her. "So…"

"How long have you been here?" I blinked at her sudden question, pausing for a moment.

"Oh, I moved in just yesterday…" I answered, with Mercedes giving me another questioning look.

"Oh, you dorm?" I nodded swiftly. "Cool, who's your mate?" _I understand that 'mate' must mean 'room mate.'_ I inferred.

"Um, Lukas Robinson." I replied, earning a slight cringe from the lady.

"That stinks; Luke can be kind of hyper-active sometimes…" I chuckled a bit at that. "I heard that he was put in Mrs. Crawford's _cage_ today-Oh wait, you don't know her, she's the-"

"The french teacher." I chuckled more at how fast gossip travels as I cut her off.

"How do you-" I cut her off again,

"I had her last period." Mercedes looked at me in awe.

_"You're_ taking _Mrs. Crawford's_ class?" _Actually, I'm taking _Madame_ Crawford's class._ But I didn't say that out loud.

"Yes…" I droned a bit on the word before asking, "Why is that such a surprise?" I asked slowly, earning a shrug and shifty eyes from Mercedes.

"Cause Mrs." _Madame_ "Crawford only teaches French Four and French _Five_…" I chuckled again, thinking back to when I started taking French in the Eighth Grade, and from then on.

"Well, _I_ am taking French _Four._ I took French One in Junior High and then Two and Three at my old school." Mercedes looked shocked to hear such a thing. I just smiled proudly.

"… Wow… Usually, kids stop taking French-or _any_ language-after _Two…_"

"Well, are _you_ taking a language?" I asked, keeping that note in mind. Mercedes scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, _Spanish_ Three…"

"Ironic…"

"Shut up, my dad's making me do it…" I feel like I should be hurt by those first words, but at the same time, it almost seemed like a playful tease-one that friends do.

I looked over at Mercedes for a moment. "Would you like to by my friend?" _Wow, blunt._ Stupid idiot, you don't just _ask_ that…

"Sure!" _I spoke too soon._ Wonderful, second day and I made _another_ friend. _Three friend in two days? And a crush in just one?_ _Now I have to call my daddy and tell him the wonderful news(hint: sarcasm)!**_

Well, good. I made a friend. Now onto the _rest of the day._

Next was Science. With Ms. Tanner. Wasn't too bad. Aside from the fact that Ms. Tanner herself had _six spider-like legs…_ I swear; she walked out from behind her desk(Walked? I think _crawled_ was more appropriate…) on _six stilts _that were very similar to that of _spider legs._ Although, she was very fashionable in her victorian-dress coat-which probably mocked for a corset, but I could tell the difference. _I've worn one, I would know._

Once I introduced myself(as calmly as I could), I looked around for an empty seat and immediately saw Blaine sitting alone in the far corner.

"Why don't you have a seat by Mr. Anderson back there…" Ms. Tanner offered, her pointed glasses half falling off her face as she smiled at me. I decided to abide to her words and walked over to the table Blaine was siting at and set my binder down next to him. He looked bothered and annoyed.

"… Hey…" I whispered as I sat down, ignoring the tardy bell that just went off.

"Hey…" he replied, his voice sounding unusually low and gruff. _And sexy-_What am I doing?

"Are you-are you okay?" I asked worriedly, refraining from putting my hand on his shoulder for now.

"No, Ms. Tanner put me back here last class for being late and just now told me to stay here for the week…" Oh crap, was that _my _fault?

"That wasn't… Because of _me_ on Monday, was it?" he shot his gaze over to me, and I saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"Oh no, of course not, I was the one skipping to help you out, it's not your fault…" At least he's not mad at _me..._ "And really, it's just the fact that Luke was late too-_skipping_ even! And _he _wasn't _moved..._ I swear, that _bitch_ has a fucking _bone_ to pick with me-Oh crap, sorry…" _he apologized for cursing? How sweet…_ Gusher. Stupid gushing gusher, you. Such a stupid gusher. Stupid.

I looked over at Luke to take off the edge, who was sitting at the table in the centre and laughing at something one of the girls said(which, there were only girls at that table; the dirty player).

All of a sudden, a tall, overly tan girl with long, black hair walked into the classroom.

"Oh great, now _Jasper's_ late… Watch, she's not even going to get in any trouble…" _That's_ Jasper? _Holy Hell, if I were straight… _Which I'm glad I'm not.

Jasper walked in with a book in her arm and flashed the teacher with a smile, whom hardly even said a word to her, before slinking over to the table Blaine and I were sitting at. _Blaine was right, she didn't get in any trouble for being late._

"Hello, Blaine, sitting alone again?" _Ahem?_ I'm kind of _sitting right here…_

"Hey, Jasper, and no, I'm sitting with my _friend,_ Kurt." I refrained from tackling Blaine and kissing him all over because _I'm totally his friend now. This awesome, hot, sexy, gentlemanly man is my friend and we will be friends for forever and ever and ever._ Maybe that's a bit of an overstatement.

"Oh… Mind if I sit here?" she pointed to my seat, as if she wanted me to move so she could sit next to_ her boyfriend._

"Oh, sure, sorry…" I flashed Blaine a smile, earning an apologetic smile from Blaine himself, and moved to sit across from Jasper. She immediately hooked her arm through Blaine's when she sat down in _my _seat. It was then that I felt a little sick to my stomach, so I looked away. Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ jealous of that. Okay, maybe _I _want that_,_ but who am I to complain? I'm sure _Jasper's_ wanted this too… I'm just being selfish for wanting to take Blaine away from her.

But that doesn't mean I can't feel a little hurt.

The last class of the day was Chorus Class, and-_yes!_ Blaine's in this class. But not Jasper_(score!)_. And so is Rachel! And Mercedes, and Finn-the-WereBear, and that Quinn girl, and about seven other people. Including myself, there were only about thirteen kids in this Chorus class.

I introduced myself to Mrs. Huckaby, the Chorus teacher, and found a seat next to Mercedes. Lucky enough for me, Blaine was siting only two seats away from me. Cha-Ching. Although, these seats probably aren't permanent, so I don't know whet I'm getting my hopes up for.

"Kurt, why don't you sing something to introduce yourself as a member of this Chorus Class?" Mrs. Huckaby offered, causing me to blush a bit. I didn't really want to sing in front of a group of kids whom I hardly _knew._ I stood up anyway and stepped to the centre of the chorus room.

"Well, I don't really know what to sing, as I didn't have anything to prepare with… But I guess I'll just chose something easy and hope that piano guy over there knows what it is…" I looked over to the man in question, who looked up at the reference to his title. I stepped over to him and whispered my _favourite_ song into his ear._ One of them._ I know he wouldn't really be able to play _all the parts,_ so I stepped over to the convenient group of band members and whispered the same thing into each of their ears.

I then moved back to the centre of the room, in front of everyone. "This is one of my all-time favourite songs; originally sung by Madonna as Evita: Don't Cry For Me, Argentina." I saw most of the kids' jaws drop, including the Mrs. _and_ Blaine.

I started;

_"It won't be easy…_

_You'll think it's strange…_

_When I try to explain how I feel_

_that I still need your love_

_after all that I've done_

My voice is high as it is, never _mind_ how high I can go _when singing._ I find myself to be a very good singer, thank you. Quite the countertenor, so I've heard.

_"You won't believe me_

_All you will see is a girl you once knew_

_Although she's dressed up to the nines_

_At sixes and sevens with you…_

_"Don't cry for me, Argentina…_

_The truth is, I never left you…_

_All through my wild days,_

_My mad existence…_

_I kept my promise…!_

_Don't keep your distance…_

I looked over at everyone for the slight pause, beaming at the looks of awe in their faces.

_"Have I said too much?_

_There's nothing more… I can think of…_

_To say to you…_

_"But all you have to do,_

_Is look at me to know,_

_That every word…_

_Is_

_True…"_

It ended after just another moment of instrumentals mixed with my voice trailing the end of the note off.

Everyone was silent for a moment. I looked over all of their faces, seeing awe-or confusion, I couldn't really tell.

Then, out of nowhere, Blaine started clapping. He had a look of surprise and admiration in his eyes, a big smile, showing his teeth, on his face.

Then others started to clap, followed by some whistles and a standing ovation from Rachel, whose face looked like it was about to burst from how greatly she was smiling.

I almost cried when I heard the clapping from the piano guy, the band geeks, and even Mrs. Huckaby herself.

"That was excellent, Mr. Hummel!" she commended, stepping up next to me and patting my shoulder with one hand. "We are truly glad to have you on our team for Sectionals…" Sectionals?

"What-Sectionals? You mean, this is a group of singers who-"

"Travels around the state and competes for a gold medal in Nationals one day?" Yeah, that. "Why, yes it is! Glad to have you aboard." I smiled at that and walked back over to my seat, where Blaine had _appeared_ at the seat next to mine-but not where Mercedes was sitting.

"You did great!" he whispered as I sat down, placing his right hand on my shoulder. That action totally gave me the flutters.

"Thank you…" I replied with a smile. "I honestly didn't think everyone would like me so much…"

"Well, you proved yourself… Look, you just made, like, eleven friends!" Wow. I looked up at everyone around the room, seeing them all flash me smiles of admiration and friendliness. Then Blaine pat me on my back, causing me to look over at him again. "You fit right in now!" I smiled at him.

Maybe I do fit in a bit.

But I still thought of what Luke said a few nights ago:

_"Just because you're going to a school where the vast majority of students have a higher range of IQ's than that of the schools you've previously gone to, doesn't mean you're going to be all of a sudden accepted…"_

That quote still scared me a little. I don't know if I'll every be _truly accepted,_ as he put it.

But I'm going to try. Who knows, maybe my time here won't be so lonely.

* * *

><p><strong>*'The Madame' is how people are <em>supposed <em>to say a woman's honorific when talking about her in third person. Such a thing works as well with 'The Missis' or even 'The Miss' but NOT with 'The Mister' or 'The Sir,' it just doesn't work like that for men. 'The Monsieur' doesn't work either: it's just how the English Language works.**

****'My Daddy:' that's like, what a girl in an old western movie would say. Like, "My daddy works in the farm on Sunday's, so we listen to the Word of God in our barn." or something. I totally thought that up in a second-and I don't even believe in God. xD **

**And I bet you can guess who the other Chorus members are. ;] (Hint: Luke's not one of them ;D)**


	6. Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by in a blur. They were fun, I suppose, but the schoolwork was excruciating. Who the Hell said being smarter made work easier?

I think I should go punch whoever said that.

And it didn't help much to see Blaine with his 'girlfriend,' either. I swear, him and Jasper are just so… _Ugh, annoying._ I mean, sure they look a _little_ happy together, but Blaine just looks like he's going to vomit every time he sees her. It almost seems like he wants to break it off with her, but doesn't at the same time. Like he wants her with him just to prove something.

Or something.

I started getting this idea from Luke when we first met, but I never put much thought into it _until now._

It started at Lunch. I was sitting with Mercedes and Rachel and a few other kids I met in the last few weeks. Such as a girl named Santana; who, after many skeptical pokes and prods, turns out to have skin made of titanium. That is, when she allows it to be. She says she can make it so that it hardens to the touch, or magnetizes for metals, and even turns silver if enough strength is put into it.

Bullshit, right?

I was proved _so _wrong when she punched me in the gut. And yeah: getting a metal fist to the gut _hurts._ Like _Hell. _But surprisingly, I didn't have much of a scar after a few days. Which is probably weird, knowing that her hand almost _went through me._ But even Santana herself thought it was weird that I lost the scar-let alone how quickly I actually _healed._

But aside from that, Santana and I became pretty good friends. Setting aside the foul names we called each other when we first 'met,' and setting aside the punch to the gut, and all that jazz.

We're good friends now.

I also met a girl named Brittany, who insists she's half Unicorn. No joke. She _insists_ that she's half Unicorn. Santana believes her; Rachel believes her; Mercedes believes her(but she actually said not to object, for Brittany would probably cry if we told her otherwise). I'll try to believe it.

So I sat with the four of them at lunch. And then Blaine and Jasper walked in. I immediately noticed Blaine grab her hand, and I almost gagged at the sight. _Almost_; Because then I thought, why wouldn't he be holding her hand anyway?

Jasper didn't seem to notice; she was too caught up in smiling at a few boys as they walked in.

_That little tease._ Doesn't she know she has the _best looking guy in the world_ with her? I know _I'd_ take that to heart, and keep that boy close to me if _I_ were her…

"What are you looking at?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard Rachel's voice chirp into my supreme brain(the very brain that was groveling over Jasper being a _freaking tease)._

_"Nothing, _Rachel…" I sighed, prying my gaze away from Blaine(and Jasper) to glare at her. She glared back, simultaneously trying to search out what I was looking at.

"Were you staring at some girl? You had a really dreamy face…" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Rachel, _I'm gay."_ I snapped, my voice low enough so no one outside of our table could hear us. _I already told you that…_

"Oh… That's right…" _See? I told you that. _"Well then, who were you looking at? Some guy?" _No, I was thinking about that beautiful bird in Mme Crawford's room… _Oh wait…

"I wasn't looking at anyone." I replied nonchalantly. Rachel didn't look too convinced.

"I don't _think so, _you were looking at _Blaine Anderson,_ weren't you!" if she had said that _any louder, _I probably would have just run away. But she did say it pretty loud.

_"Shh!" _I slapped my hand to her mouth. "No! I was looking at, uh…" I looked back over to where Blaine was, now seeing him sitting at a table with Jasper and a few other people. _That's it._ "Jasper! That's who I was-uh, looking at… Yes…" Rachel didn't look too convinced. In fact, she had scrunched up her nose and was now staring past me for Jasper.

"Why her?" she asked after a moment. "Aren't you gay?"

_"Rachel!"_

"What? It's not that you have to _hide_ it…" I rolled my eyes.

"I was _looking _at Jasper's designer _jeans, _Rachel…" I covered. She probably won't buy it.

"I'm not buying it…" _Oh really? _"Kurt, you're in love with Blaine, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes, turning away from her to drone her out a bit. "You are! Kurt, he's a vampire, you can't fall in love with _him!" It's not like I can choose… _

"Well, I don't care what you think about it, Rachel, and _you_ shouldn't be talking. _You're_ in love with a _WereBear!" _I snapped back at her, earning a glare from Rachel again.

"At least that's safer than a _vampire!"_ she shot back, lowering her voice at the end. _At least she was relatively subtle._

"Fine." I threw my arms up frustratingly. "But I don't know what's so dangerous about it in the first place!" I heard a snort of disapproval from Rachel again.

"Kurt, vampires suck blood." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Rachel, I know this."

"You didn't let me finish!" she protested. I sighed, slacked my jaw over, and rolled my neck to stare at her, soon raising my eyebrows expectantly to give her my full attention. "Thank you," I shook my head slowly at her obliviousness to my sarcasm. "like I was saying: Vampires drink blood, so if they drink too much, you could _die,_ Kurt!" I rolled my eyes and felt myself mouth, "give me a break."

"Rachel, I really don't think that drinking blood and killing a person is Blaine's main concern and-or goal in life…"

"You don't know that…" I heard her mumble. I was about to object when a loud screech rang out through the lunch room. I flinched before looking around and following the turning heads to see _Jasper Howard_ standing on a table with Blaine looking around frantically.

"Jasper, it's just a spider!" I heard him snap lightly. "Calm down and get off the table…" he then reached for her hand, but was met with a hiss from the girl on the table. _ Yeah, um, what does he see in her?_

"It's not _just a spider, _Blaine! It's a _tarantula!_ Look, see?" she started frantically pointing to the ground, though I couldn't see anything. _"Poisonous!"_ Blaine followed her gaze to the floor, his hands in the air as if he was annoyed. _I would be, too…_

"Where?" Blaine still looked annoyed as he searched through and under the table.

_"Right there!" _she screeched again. I rolled my eyes and stood up, waltzing over to the table and practically pushing anyone else out of the way.

"Jasper, it's not-"

"Excuse me-" I shimmied through and next to Blaine, earning a few questioning glances from those around me. Ignoring all of them(but definitely hearing Blaine murmur, "thank God…), I bent down and grabbed the _jumping spider_ from the floor, keeping it securely in my hand as I glared up at Jasper. "We don't _have_ any tarantulas out _here…_" I snapped, whipping around and strutting to the door to the outside. As I left for the door, I couldn't help but smile to myself a little. She _was_ being a brat, I was just giving her a taste of her own medicine.

'Cause I'm a _bitch_ like that.

It felt like forever until the weekend came. Numerous times had people come up to me, asking for a high-five or a fist-bump because of my 'tarantula encounter.' Which really, it would have been a Wolf Spider, if she was so scared but _not_ a tarantula… We do have them in Westerville, but _only_ in pet stores. Not out near a _school._ Unless someone were to let one out in the school… But there wasn't one to begin with, so that's also impossible.

Ugh, all this thinking…

On Saturday, I decided that I was going to spend the weekend back home with my dad for the first time. Every other weekend, I was being pulled around by Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, et cetera. So there I was, packing my things, making my bed and _minding my own business_; when _out of nowhere,_ someone _jumped on my back,_ causing me to yelp, whip around and nearly_ kill myself_ with the lack of balance that I have(because I totally fell backwards and almost onto the bed in the process of spinning around).

And of course, the perpetrator was _none other than:_ Luke.

_"Lucas Robinson,_ what the Hell are you doing?" I snapped at him, smacking him as he _laughed his freaking ass off._

"Sorry, man, sorry!" _Man?_ I may be a man, but that is _not_ my name. Neither is _dude,_ mind you… "I just wanted to see how your reflexes were!" _My reflexes? What the-_

"Why…?" Luke shrugged.

"I dunno, I heard that you saved Jasper from a tarantula-" I cut him off sharply.

"It was a _jumping spider:_ they're no bigger than the nail on your _pinky finger…" _I spat the out word 'pinky.'

"Okay, okay, but it was funny."

"You saw it?"

"No, but Dave told me about it." At that reference, my heart nearly stopped.

"D-Dave? Dave who?" Luke stared at me with skeptical eyes.

"Dave… Karofsky…?" I flinched sharply, though it was more of an entire-body-_spasm_ because: Wow. Karofsky's _here?_

"Wh-why is _he_ here?" Luke looked around expectantly, as if looking for someone else in the room(or wondering what the Hell I'm talking about…).

"I don't-He's been at this school for a while-He has Gym with you, haven't you seen him?" My eyes widened as I shook my head slowly.

"N-no…? How-how long has he gone to this school?" I asked shakily, licking my lips because _suddenly,_ they felt really dry.

"Uh… Since Freshman year?" _No, that's impossible…_

"Did-did he transfer out in Sophomore year?" Luke rolled his eyes to the ceiling pensively.

"Um… No… No, he's been here for all of high school-why, do you know him?" _Know him? He tortured me for years! _Okay, maybe only through Sophomore year to before I transferred, but _still._

"I-I have to go-" I murmured, shaking my head and grabbing for my bag, walking out of the door. I heard Luke's confused-cries from our room, but I didn't bother turning back. I needed to _get out of there_. Just for now, because I just can't think straight right now.

I still couldn't fathom how _Dave Karofsky-_my _tormentor_ from both Sophomore year _and_ this past year-could possibly be _here_. I mean, I can't see much to do with being _un-human_ with that man! You know; what would he be? Okay, maybe the _Gate Keeper,_ but-

I was suddenly cut off from my thoughts when I ran into something _big _and _burly._ Slowly, I looked up and my jaw immediately _dropped._

It was him. It was Karofsky.

Dave looked down at me with squinty eyes, though I couldn't see what there was behind them-emotions, if any. And then he opened his mouth, probably to scream at me and call me a _fag _again.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't see where I was going…" My heart stopped again. _Was he being… Polite?_

"Uh, I, um-sorry. I wasn't-I didn't-Me neither… Wasn't-_I_ wasn't-paying atten-attention… Sorry…"* I flicked my eyes down and stepped past him, clutching my bag to my chest as I sped off to the parking lot outside.

_Did he not recognize me?_

How could he _not,_ he's tortured me with hurtful _names_ for the past _two years-_One and a half. But _still, _how did he not _recognize me?_

Makes you wonder if people have twins when they don't recognize you after all that they've_ put you through._

I went through all of the memories in my head as I stepped into my car-even the worst ones-and concluded that there was _no way_ that _Dave Karofsky_ didn't recognize me.

_No way._

I sighed behind the wheel of my car, not really knowing what to do. I didn't really feel like driving, and I _certainly_ didn't want to go back _in there._

I must have jumped _really high in my seat_ when I heard a tap by my window. Sighing and looking over, I was almost heart warmed(and _very_ relieved) to see Blaine standing out side. Slowly, though, I rolled down the window and smiled at Blaine.

"Hey…" I murmured, though loud enough to make myself seem _almost_ okay.

"Hey yourself, you okay? I saw you run out of your room and out of the school so quickly, so I thought something was wrong…" I almost looked at him skeptically, but decided to just come out with it instead.

"Do you know a guy named David Karofsky?" I asked softly, almost afraid to say _his _name any louder. Blaine just nodded at me.

"Oh yeah, we're friends." my blood ran cold at that note.

"Really…" I mumbled sharply, acid hanging on my tongue, turning back to the windshield in front of me.

"Yeah, really…? Why, what's up? Did you meet him?" I bit the inside of my cheek roughly, not really wanting to talk about it. "… Kurt? Hey, you can tell me anything, I won't be hurt by whatever you say…" I flicked my eyes to him once more, seeing that reassuring smile of his. Clicking my teeth, I flicked my eyes back to the windshield.

"He's the reason I left McKinley…" I saw Blaine furrow his eyebrows out of the corner of my eye.

"Really? Well, how? He's been here at Dalton since he started high school…" I shook my head, breathing out through my nose swiftly.

"No… That's-he's tormented me, I _know it…_"

"Well he _does_ have anger issues pertaining gays…" Blaine mumbled, causing me to sputter out what could have been a whimper.

"No, Blaine, he's _hurt_ me-he's _thrown me into dumpsters _behind the school-he's called me _names-_and-and he _scares me_, and I had a _nightmare about him_ on my _first week here_!" I whipped my gaze to him, ignoring the sting in my eyes that notified me that I was about to cry. "I _know_ what I'm talking about…" Blaine was staring up at me from his spot, leaning against the door of my car with his elbows on the window slot. We stared at each other for a moment and then, before I could object or anything, Blaine opened the door to my car and propped his foot under the driver's seat. In that split second, Blaine pulled me into a warm embrace, letting me lean into his shoulder. It was a bit awkward, but I still felt the message.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, but I don't know what to say…" he murmured, straight into my ear, with his right hand cradling the back of my head. "All I know, is that Dave's been at this school from ninth grade up to now… He's never transferred in or out-aside from his Middle school and into this high school… I'm sorry…" I remained silent for a while, not really knowing what to do in his arms like this.

I took a deep breath and made myself a little more comfortable, moving my arms around to wrap around Blaine's neck, though yelping softly when I felt Blaine's left hand snake behind my ribcage and onto my lower back. I'm not used to that. This caused me to sink deeper into his chest; I wrapped my arms a little tighter around his neck.

"… Why are you doing this…?" I asked softly, thankful that I didn't have to speak too loud; Blaine's right ear was right by my mouth.

"Doing what?" he whispered in return, and I shivered at his warm breath tickling my own ear.

"… Holding me…" I replied gruffly, but gratefully, sniffing as I let my hands clutch a bit at the back of Blaine's shirt. Blaine just chuckled.

"Because I care about you, Kurt, and we've been friends for a few weeks now, right? And I'll always be that for you… Okay?" I smiled at that. "We should hang out sometime, just the two of us… Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I snapped my eyes open, pulling away from him slightly, though his hands only moved to my ribs under my arms.

"I'm… I'm going back to my house in Lima; probably to hang out with my dad for the weekend…" Blaine looked a bit discouraged, but brightened a bit when I opened my mouth again_(he just looked so damn cute)_. "But, we could probably hang out on Sunday…? If you like?" Blaine must have rolled the offer around in his head for a moment, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling of my car in thought.

"Yeah, sure!" he answered after a moment, smiling at me again-causing me to smile at him. "But, I'm gonna have to get out of Church somehow, but it should be pretty easy. My parents won't care too much." I scrunched my nose at him skeptically.

"You go to Church?" Blaine rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't believe in God…" _Oh thank G-_Wait. _Sike!_ That was just a test to make sure you were paying attention. _You_ thought I was going to say _God,_ huh? Hah, you don't give me enough credit. Thanks a lot.

"Then why do you go?" I asked crossly.

"Because my parents don't know that I don't, and the fact that if I _do_ tell them, they'll probably kill me for real…" For… Real? "But; never mind all that, are you gonna be okay driving out to Lima? It's pretty far, do you want me to drive you there?" I smiled gratefully at him again, but shook my head.

"No, I'll be fine-remember, I'm not _disabled…_ A little emotional and memory-torn, but not incapacitated or anything…" I let a wider, reassuring, smile through. "Thank you, though…" Blaine nodded, returning my smile.

"Any time, Kurt…" he then pulled fully away from me, despite my inner cries to keep him close. "Uh, so text me if you get bored tomorrow, or when you wanna hang out on Sunday, okay?" I almost laughed at his slight ignorance, but instead; I scrunched my nose again and squinted at the windshield again.

"Right, but that's going to be a _bit_ of a problem…" Blaine looked a little worried and discouraged again at my slight sarcasm.

"Why, do you not have a phone?" I shook my head, while still scrunching my nose, but I turned to squint at him instead of the window.

"No, I just don't have your number, that's all…" I managed to wink at him, even though I _really_ wanted to squeal at the way he was reacting-all flustered and blushing, with his mouth hanging open, and eyes a bit wide… _That's so stupidly cute…_

"Right! My phone number…! That's-that would be a good thing to have, huh? Yeah, I'll just give you that now…" I chuckled as he pulled his phone out of the back-pocket of his jeans. _Those are some great-looking skinny jeans on you, child… _"Here, type yours in…" he offered, pausing for a moment to click at his phone a bit, but soon passed it to me. I breathed an 'Oh' before reaching into my message-bag for my own phone, doing the same thing with mine(which was really just finding the contact's page) before giving it to Blaine. Quickly, we each typed our phone numbers into each other's phones and handed them back to each other. "Cool! I'll just text you later, okay?" I smiled at him again, nodding as he backed off from my car, closing the door, but leaning on the door once more, like he did earlier. "You sure you're going to be okay?" I shook my head with the smile still on my face, breathing out through my nose swiftly again.

"Yes, Blaine, I'm going to be okay…" I reassured, flashing him _another _smile. Which was also returned.

"Good… Hey, but text me if you need me, okay? I'm right on the other side of this phone…" he winked at me, sending a tingle through my chest. I just nodded again at him and started my car, which caused Blaine to back off a bit again.

"Bye…" I waved, smiling again at him as I pulled out of the parking spot. Blaine waved back with a toothless smile on his face.

"See ya!"

And I drove off.

All the while I mentally debriefed myself of the day-through the week, actually-all the way to my encounter with Karofsky. Skipping past that a bit, I thought again of Blaine's smile, and how he was conveniently there when I jumped into my car. And the way he _held me:_ it was like he didn't want to let go… _Well, I sure didn't want him to let go…_

But, really, he is a good friend, I think. He's so sweet sometimes, even though people(Rachel) insist that he's dangerous(still mostly Rachel), I think I've really grown to like him.

Who am I kidding, _I love him._ I really think I do.

But then again, I don't _really know him,_ I just _think_ I'm in love with him. Wait, but there's a difference, right? Between _loving_ someone and _being in love _with them, right? This is all so confusing, I should really be paying attention to the road ahead of me.

Yeah, I think I'll just do that and stop thinking of irrelevant things.

_But did Karofsky really not recognize me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long to upload, I just needed a lot of time to figure out where to put my innuendos~ ;]<strong>

**Just kidding, but no; I need lots and lots of time for writing and editing and lots of writing. LOTS of writing. lol**

***Reference: This is how I speak when I'm flustered. :l yeah.**

**And don't you love how Kurt is such a good role model with his driving habits? Please remember: he's going through his school week while driving down to LIMA from WESTERVILLE. Whatever.**

**Hope you like it: reviews and favours are just the darndest thing.**


	7. Chapter 7

I walked up to the front door of my house, after parking in front of the garage, and tried the door. Strangely enough, it was locked.

"What…?" I murmured to myself, though didn't pay much attention to it as I walked around the house to the backdoor, on our deck. "Hey, Dad, I'm home!" I called through my house as I walked in, seeing as how the _backdoor_ was open, but not the front.

No one answered when I called through the house once more. "Dad, where are you? I'm home, you know…?" I bit my lips as I scrutinized the house.

If you step into the house from the back door, you'll immediately see the living room on the right, and the kitchen on the left-connected by a foyer-type hallway that goes about into the mudroom, which then turns to the left to lead into a powder room. Though, if you had continued down the hallway without turning, you'd see a door that led into the garage. Back to the mudroom: there are two sliding doors that which opened to, on the right side: a closet for clothing and storage, and on the left: a pair of washing and drying machines.

If you were to walk into the kitchen, you'd see an island in the middle, surrounded by tile, and then another countertop that encircles the kitchen. Adjacent to the kitchen, if you walk past the island and on the far left, there is an open doorway to the dining room, which also connects to our deck outside(as well as the backdoor). Another living room of sorts is connected on the left side of the dining room, which is also completely open. If you were to walk through those rooms(or walk down the foyer and stop before the foyer meets the mudroom), you would step up into a separate floor which connected to the stairs leading up to our second floor.*

That all aside, I went to search for my dad throughout our lovely(but rather big) house.

You could say I was surprised to find my dad in the far living room _with a woman._ Which was fine. He should be happy after Mom passed.

_But today was _our_ day. _Today, _I_ wanted to hang out with _my dad._ Not my dad and some _other woman. _And really, how did he not hear me?

I cleared my throat before addressing him. "Um, Dad?" the two looked over at me.

"Oh, hey, Kurt! How you doin'?" Dad smiled at me, but didn't get up. "This is Carole, Kurt-Carole, this is my son, Kurt." I smiled at Carole when she turned to me again.

"It's nice to meet you, Sweetheart! Your dad has told me a lot about you, I've heard that you're very sweet." _I'm sure he's said that. _But I bit back any and all comments.

"Sorry, Bud, Carole and I met a week ago; I was gonna tell you when you called the other night, but I wanted it to be a surprise!" I flicked my eyes around the room awkwardly, scrunching my eyes just a bit in confusion.

"Wanted what to be a surprise…?" I asked expectantly, earning a giggle from Carole.

"Carole and I are going out; she's my lovely girlfriend right now…" _Good for you._

"Dad, I thought today was _our_ day; I haven't been home in weeks…!" I tried not to be intimidated by Carole's presence; I didn't want to make a bad example of myself.

"Well, how about tomorrow? I'll be here all day for you, 's that okay?"* I rolled my eyes and backed up a bit towards the edge of the landing.

"Fine. I'm going out; I'll see you later… Nice to meet you, Carole…" I called as I turned around, heading for the garage.

Closing the door behind me, I jumped when I saw a dark blue Mercedes sitting in our garage. _And boy was it beautiful… _Gosh, I would _love_ to fix _that car._

You see, my dad owns a garage down the street for fixing cars. He calls it 'Hummel's Car Wrench,' and used to bring me there to work on cars after Mom died. I think the only reason he would bring me there was to help me keep my mind off of Mom's death, but it didn't work out so well; I _still_ vividly remember the day of that awful crash that stole her life so quickly.

Ignoring that, _and the beautiful darling of a car,_ I walked out the garage door to my own car-it was an all black Escalade with dark-grey leather seats. I _worship_ that car. She's my baby.

I leaned against my car with my phone in my hand, deciding on who to call. I already have Mercedes' phone number, Rachel's phone number, and I think Santana's number, but I'm not sure about hers _or_ Brittany's…

I also have Blaine's number…

Smiling to myself a bit, I searched through my contacts to find Blaine's number(which was right under my uncle Andy's contact) and pressed send at the little icon of a cell phone next to his name, signaling that I had his cell phone number.

It dialed only a few times before a breathless and slightly excited, _"Hello?"_ was heard.

"Blaine? It's Kurt, are you okay…?" I asked, blushing a bit at how flustered he seemed on the other end.

_"Oh yeah, I'm fine, I was just-"_ Shifting items were heard through the pause. _"just looking for my phone through the clutter that is my dorm-bed… Hah…" _I giggled a bit, trying to picture Blaine's bed, which was probably covered in papers and books of some sorts. _"So what's up? Aren't you hanging with your dad?"_ I bit my lip gently, pausing to picture my dad and _Carole_ flirting on the couch.

"He's actually busy right now. Do you want to hang out?" I asked hopefully. I really hoped to hang out with Blaine-there was actually _a lot_ we needed to talk about, pertaining him and Jasper, so this was a good plan anyway. It wasn't _just _to see his beautiful face, come on, give me some credit, here(which you still need to follow up on; you owe me for the 'God' moment the other day)…

_"Uh, sure, I got nothing going on right now. Do you wanna come over here, or-"_

"No." I cut him off firmly, biting my lip again and trying not to think of Karofsky potentially being there. "No, I mean, sorry-I just don't want-"

_"That's fine, how about the Lima Heights Mall, then? It's pretty close to Dalton, actually."_ I sighed in relief, smiling to myself at Blaine's obvious knowledge.

"Sure, that sounds great…" I complied, turning to my car, but freezing when Blaine spoke again.

_"Do you want me to pick you up?" God, yes. "It might be easier to just carpool, you know?"_ I swallowed, almost thinking that this was a sick trick that straight guys use on gays to make them feel more wanted, and therefore more loved than they really are. What? I'm not _assuming_ anything…

"Uh, that-that sounds great…! Yeah, okay…" I stammered, feeling a blush spread over my cheeks.

_"Cool! What's your address?"_ And so I gave it to him. _"Beautiful, I'll be right over."_ And he hung up. _Beautiful? _That's just adorable.

I must have waited for at least 45-minutes before a _beautiful, red, 1966 Mustang_ pulled into my driveway.

_And I almost died right there_ when Blaine hopped out in a simple white tee shirt, black skinny jeans, _freaking rainbow converse shoes, _and _pink Wayfarer sunglasses. _This man will be the death of me. _Oh? Have I established such already?_ I'll establish it again: _This man. Will be. The death of me._

"Hey, Kurt! Wow, that's a really nice car! 2009 Escalade, right?" I blinked at him, _breathless_ at _just how amazing_ this man is.

"Uh, thanks, but… Blaine, you drive a _Mustang?"_ I squeaked in disbelief, just _staring at his car-_no shame involved. Blaine, on the other hand, looked back at the car and just scowled at it with a snort of distaste.

"Ugh, yeah, it's my dad's car… He let me have it 'cause he didn't want to pay for the one I wanted…" _If you don't want a freaking Mustang, boy…_

"And what kind of car _did _you want…?" I asked softly, cautiously stepping towards the beautiful car.

"A Ford F1-50… White, preferably…" he mumbled, walking around the Mustang to open the passenger's seat for me. I blushed at the notion.

"Oh, thank you…" I murmured, trying not to smile too giddily at the fact that _Blaine Anderson_ opened the car door for me like the gentleman he is, _and_ the fact that_ I'm sitting in a 1966 Mustang convertible._ Hell to the yes. "But…" Blaine looked down at me from outside the car as I looked up at him. "Why a Ford? I see you in this kind of car, but not in a _Ford…"_ I inferred, hoping I wasn't prying too much.

There was a long pause before Blaine spoke. "It was my brother's favourate car." he simply said, sternly, and closing the door a bit roughly before stepping over to the driver's side. I decided against nosing into it for now; he did somewhat startle me…

It only took about ten, silent minutes until we made it to Lima's most popular mall. Blaine was the first to get out, and immediately opened my door before I could even register his movement. "… Look, I-sorry…" I heard him murmur. I shook my head, getting out of the car and smiling at Blaine.

"No, I was prying too much; I'm sorry, Blaine…" Blaine half-smiled, leaning behind me to close the door. Such an action made me blush at how Blaine _certainly _whispered an 'excuse me,' before doing so. He then locked the car and turned back to me.

"To the mall, then?" Blaine flashed me a soft smile, patting me on the back before turning and walking towards the mall. I looked after him a bit, wondering what all of that was before. It was then that I noticed something _very_ strange about Blaine: Blaine hunched over himself a bit when he walked. _That_ made my heart tighten a bit.

I ignored the feeling of my heart breaking slightly at how Blaine seemed so reserved and just trotted up to him to walk beside him.

* * *

><p>Once inside the mall, Blaine and I simply walked around, not interested in anything in particular.<p>

"So…" Blaine tired to break the ice. "What's up?" I shrugged a bit.

"Not much, school's kind of tough… The work overload, that is…" I replied softly, earning a hum of agreement.

"Yeah…" There was a bit of a long pause before I finally conjured up enough courage to ask Blaine that _one _something that's been on my mind for a _long_ time.

"Blaine, can I ask you something?" Blaine looked over at me, though we both continued walking slowly.

"Sure, what is it?" I took a deep breath before figuring out how to word my question.

"… Are you depressed?" I flicked my gaze to his face, though could hardly see anything behind his dark eyes as they flicked to me.

"What do you mean?" he mumbled, his lips quirking in a slight, confused smile.

"Blaine, I see you every day with Jasper, flirting or just talking, and _she's _the one doing the talking. It's like a monologue." I earned a smile from Blaine at that. I continued, "I've seen you two walk into the lunch room, holding hands _only_ when you've walked into the cafeteria. _Only then_ are you smiling at her; _only _when you're with friends are you laughing;_ only when you're surrounded by friends_ do you look _happy._ Is it really _happiness_ or just a big, fat, _fraud_ to hide how you really feel?" Blaine looked paralyzed from my slight deduction, as he'd stopped walking. I matched such and stood in front of him, ignoring the slight crowd around us for a moment.

"… W-what?" I blinked at him, licking my lips before speaking more on the subject.

"Blaine, you don't look happy at all; you hunch over yourself when you walk-"

"That's not-" he whispered, though I ignored him and kept talking.

"You never interject an idea, you always get pulled into situations with other people. You're _never_ alone, and when you _are,_ you look sad and lonely-but _satisfied _at the same time!" I thought back to my second day of school: in Science class. "Do you remember my first week at Dalton? Science class; when I saw you sitting alone and glaring at Ms. Tanner? When I asked you why you were sitting alone, you said that Ms. Tanner had put you there as punishment."

"… Yeah?" I stared at Blaine solemnly.

"Blaine, you've been sitting there for weeks…" Something different flashed in Blaine's eyes. "You've never moved, and I've never seen you ask Ms. Tanner if you _can_ move back to your friends…" Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"It's not like she's done anything about it _either!"_ he snapped lightly, though I could tell he was trying hard not to cause a scene as he pulled me to the wall, away from the people. "Look, if she wasn't still pissed at me for doing what I did, then she'd _tell me _to go find a seat with my friends! I'm not gonna be some wise-ass and ask her if she's _done_ with me, you know?" I tilted my head and stared at him crossly.

"And what was it that you _did_ do to force you back there?" I asked expectantly.

"I said something I shouldn't have said in her class, and she decided on setting me apart from the others." Blaine answered sternly, giving me a hard look.

"Oh yeah? Is that what you told Jasper, too?" I asked sarcastically, tilting my head to the other side and raising an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head a bit and furrowed his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I rolled my eyes, knowing what Blaine told me had happened-and _that_ wasn't it.

"Blaine, on my first day of Science there, I asked you why you were sitting all alone in the corner and _you said_ it was because you were late to class 'the other day.'" I flicked my fingers as if using quotations around 'the other day.'

Blaine immediately closed his eyes and groaned in defeat at my inference. "Did you lie to me then or now? Or have you just _never_ told me the truth?" I stared at him, wondering what the Hell he's thinking right now.

"… Okay, fine," he shook his head a bit, "I lied about what happened, but-that's no reason to think I'm _depressed,_ okay? She _really did_ put me there!" I nodded and thought of other sources.

"Then how come she lets me and Jasper sit with you? Hm? Most teachers, when they set someone apart from others, don't allow other students to sit with those who are set apart; What about that?" Blaine wasn't looking at me now. He had his head down and staring at the wall or the floor-or somewhere in between. "Blaine?"

"Kurt, how do you do it…?" Blaine suddenly asked, looking up at me with clouded eyes. I blinked at him, unsure of what he meant. _Quite a change in the atmosphere, that's for sure…_

"What do you mean?"

"Every day, I see you so sure of yourself-so _proud_ of yourself…! I'll see you laughing with your own friends whom you probably met on your first week at Dalton; making faces and jokes with them and _always_ looking so _carefree…_ How do you…" he brought his hand up to wipe at his mouth as he turned his gaze away from me. I could see the confusion in his eyes; the slight tenseness that showed he was stressed; the _sadness._ I could see it all.

After a moment, Blaine reached over to grab my arm and dragged me down the mall-all the way into a family restroom-where it's most private. It was quite small inside, but roomy for only two people.

Blaine had locked the door as soon as we were both inside and whipped around to me, staring at me almost expectantly. "How do you know?" I blinked a few times in confusion, staring at him with just as much uncertainty as he for myself.

"Know-know what?" I asked softly, hoping to delve into Blaine's mind a little.

"How do you know if you're…" he paused, swallowing, before adding softly, "Gay…?" my jaw dropped at his question. _Was Blaine really questioning himself?_

"Blaine, a-are you-do you think you're gay?" I asked in the same, soft tone-hoping that I didn't sound too aspiring for an answer(because out of all that I know about Blaine, I'm still in love with him).

Blaine just crossed his arms and hunched up a bit, obviously uncomfortable. "I-I don't know… I don't know _how_ I would know…" he bit his lip, staring at the sink next to us. I looked over at him through the mirror, and saw how his eyes were just darting around so much; he was swallowing every now and then, as if he really didn't know what to do.

"Have…" I took a deep breath, mentally stringing questions together to ask Blaine. "Have you ever had a crush on a guy before?" I asked softly, knowing that it would be more awkward if I were to speak with a full voice.

Blaine just shook his head in a no, still not looking at me. I just nodded and took another breath. "Are you happy being with girls and kissing girls?" Blaine licked his lips before nodding a bit frantically. _Dammit, this is gonna be easy… _"Have you ever kissed a boy?" This time, Blaine looked up at me, definite curiosity in his eyes.

"No…? Do you think I would know from that?" I bit my lip gently. Knowing from the questions I've already asked him, this probably won't go too well for me. _But it sure will help him._

"Kiss me, Blaine." I felt my own heart flutter a bit when I said the words. I could tell from the way Blaine was staring at me that he was blushing-he obviously didn't know I was going _there._

"Kiss-kiss you…?" he whispered, trying to clear it up for himself, I figured. I just took another deep breath and nodded swiftly.

"Yes, Blaine, it's the only way you'll know for sure whether or not you're really gay." _Which is totally a lie, there are other ways that you can find out what you are; I just won't tell him that._ "If you kiss me and it doesn't feel good, then you're not gay. But if it does feel good…" I cut myself off, flicking my eyes down to the floor.

There was a great pause of stressed hesitance before Blaine finally gave me an answer.

"… Okay." I looked back up to Blaine, swallowing from sudden nerves. "Are-are you sure you want to do this just to help me?" I hesitated before nodding. Blaine still didn't look too sure. "Have you ever kissed anyone before?" This time, I hesitated before shaking my head in a no. Blaine just nodded and stepped a little closer to me, making my heart beat a bit faster. "And you don't… You don't mind…? If I take that from you…?"

"Blaine, it's for experimentation…" I whispered, inching forward a bit, our faces now inches apart. Such close non-contact was making my head swim slightly-especially since I'm _this close_ to _Blaine Anderson._

"So it means nothing?" he whispered again, causing me to have to bite my lip again-because it meant something to _me._

"… Nothing…" And I kissed him. I kissed him and immediately started breathing through my nose to keep the oxygen flowing.

His lips were so warm. _And here I thought that Vampires are cold all over…_ Screw that, Edward Cullen… But they were warm. And for some reason, aside from this being Blaine's 'Am I Gay?' experiment, it felt right. It felt right and it felt _good_ for a first kiss. It would probably feel good for _any_ kiss!

All too soon did Blaine pull away. I guess I should have known that he didn't want to stay like that forever; neither of us know if he's gay yet, let alone _want to kiss me._

I opened my eyes, realizing then that they were actually closed, and looked down at Blaine. Licking my lips, I blushed and turned away, laughing dryly because _damn,_ it really felt good. "I-Did you-How was it…?" I asked after a moment, still a bit dazed about the kiss.

"It was… Different…" he replied, and when I turned to him, I saw his fingers running over his lips and staring at the ground. His eyes were wide and clouded over; I couldn't see behind them again.

"But did you like it…?" I pried, causing Blaine to lick his lips and look up at me.

"… Yeah… Yeah, I really did…" _We may have a chance!_ "But that doesn't mean I'm gay, right?" _Never mind._

"It-It could… Do you think you'd like to do that over and over again with a man?" _Not to say that _I_ do, per say._

Well, not that I _don't._

But when Blaine _nodded_, I almost wanted to kiss him again. Although, when he spoke up again, my heart stopped. "It's just a kiss, though… I mean, I kiss girls all the time-they're just kisses." _It wasn't just a kiss for me…_ "And really, a kiss is just a kiss; it doesn't mean you're any more or less in love with someone, right?"

"Unless you're a bad kisser…" I interjected, earning a laugh from Blaine. That made me smile a bit; to actually hear him laugh at something I said. _When I meant for it to be funny, at least._

"Kurt, you're a wonderful kisser…" I silently gasped at him, feeling my heart flutter more-especially when he winked at me. "Just to let you know…"

* * *

><p>Blaine and I decided on getting something to eat at the cafeteria inside the mall after that. We both promised each other that there was nothing awkward at all about what just happened between us; just an experiment.<p>

"You know, you never answered my question…" I interjected as we sat with our lunches-mine a simple chicken salad, and Blaine's a slice of pizza with garlic bread on the side. Which was weird to me, so I asked him why he wasn't allergic to it or something(being that he _is_ a vampire and all). I don't know, break out in hives? But all he said was:

_"Whoever told you that is full of crap; I_ love_ garlic…"_ but whatever.

Now we were sitting and beginning our eating, and I brought that topic up.

"What question?" he asked, taking a bite of his pizza. I sighed and thought back to when we were walking down the mall, and I stopped him to ask if he was depressed.

"Are you depressed, Blaine?" I lowered my voice a bit as I asked, not wanting to be rude and shout an allegation as such all over the cafeteria of a _mall._ Blaine just stared at me as he chewed. I blinked at him, willing him to answer. As he swallowed, he set down the pizza and gave me a hard look.

"Remember when you asked why I preferred a White Ford rather than the Mustang?" _Again, with the change of subject._ Sighing again, I nodded at him-really, I wanted to get a few answers out of him and _not _have him go off on some other topic, but I guess that will have to wait. "I told you how it was my brother's favourate car?" I nodded again, resting my elbow on the table and letting my chin fall onto my open hand, staring at Blaine.

Blaine sighed, looking away from me. "My younger brother… His name was Connor… He was…" Blaine shook his head in thought. "Seven, maybe…" he smiled slightly, obviously picturing his brother at such a young age. Though the use of past tense for 'His name was…" scared me just a bit. "Connor _loved_ cars… He had a little set of those-uh, what are those called…? Those-those little cars that came with roads that would make, like, a giant circle," he made a circle with his fingers, which I thought was cute and made me smile. "and it would come with a machine that would thrust the car up through the circular road when you press a button? You know?" I thought for a moment on what he was talking about then laughed because of my own experience with the 'Hot Wheels' cars.

"'Hot Wheels', Blaine, that's what they're called…" Blaine laughed as well, pointing at me as he agreed.

"That's right…" I almost stopped smiling at the way Blaine looked so heart-broken all of a sudden. I let him speak, though. "… Connor loved those cars… This one set he had was specific to only those for off-road and stuff, you know? And… And the Fords were always his favourate…" Blaine swallowed, almost painfully, though. Slowly, he reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a silver car-one that really resembled a Ford F1-50; the same type that Blaine had wanted for himself. "This one was his _absolute_ favourate…" I stared at the tiny car; it was no bigger than Blaine's first three fingers.

"Why do you have it with you? Were you planning on telling me this story?" I teased lightly, but I didn't earn a smile; not even a chuckle from Blaine. He just stared at the car solemnly. "Why did he give them up, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed painfully again. "My brother died six years ago; I was eleven; he was seven." I widened my eyes in horror. That statement there almost broke my heart; but I let Blaine continue. "He was hit by the very thing that I drove us here; a Mustang. I tried to convince my dad that the memory of a Mustang killing my brother would cause me to have panic attacks in that car or something, but he wouldn't listen. I just pretend it's not that and keep driving it." _Oh God… _

"… I'm so sorry…" Blaine just nodded and looked down at his forgotten pizza. That's just terrible! Poor Blaine-Oh, but _Connor!_ This poor boy is so torn from his brother's death only four years ago-

Oh God.

My mother died when _I _was eleven.

Is that some strange coincidence? "You know…" I whispered, though Blaine didn't look up to acknowledge me right away. "My mother died when I was eleven, too…" Blaine's head shot up to meet my eyes. And I saw sympathy, this time.

"Oh God… I'm so sorry…" I shrugged, hardly feeling that usual lump in my throat when I talk about her. "Can I… What happened?"

"It was a car crash. Same as yours, but she was the one driving an SUV and someone cut her off… She died instantly and the other driver got away. I don't know where he is now, though, that stupid Bastard…" I felt tears suddenly sting in my eyes.

I flicked my eyes in surprise at Blaine when I felt his hand rest on top of mine gently. He smiled at me, causing me to smile. _Whatever preference he is, he'll always make me smile._

* * *

><p>Blaine drove me home after that. Actually, we did some mall scoping before leaving; figuring that it would hurt if we figured out what each other's tastes were. I found out that Blaine and I have the oh-so similar taste in Giorgio Armani-some of his lines. Not all because no one has the fashion sense that I do. <em>No one.<em>

But Blaine had quite a bit of a fashion sense on his hands. The only thing was; he hated sticking out in a crowd. He insisted that flashy things such as necklaces, watches, bright colours-were all too _big_ for him(which is totally ironic, knowing that he wore a pair of _hot pink sunglasses_ the entire drive _here)_. I can't blame him, though, some of the fashion out there these days is just_ awful._ Awful as in: colour scheme, colour match-ups, the amount of _imagery _put on a tee-shirt-it all can be quite overwhelming.

So there's another quirk about Blaine that I can't quite understand-the fact that he's popular but doesn't want to stand out.

_Maybe he doesn't want to be popular…_

* * *

><p>Once Blaine pulled up to my house <em>in his Mustang<em>(I'm still on edge to whether or not I like the car now), he immediately jumped out to open the door for me. As I got out, he gently pushed me against the car door, staring at me for a moment. This action caused me to blush_ very heavily._

"Look, you won't tell anyone about what we did, right?" he asked nervously and in less than a whisper.

"What-what do you mean?" I asked softly, flicking my eyes back and forth between his eyes and his _lips._ His wonderful, luscious lips. _Wish I could plant one on those again…_

"The _kiss,_ Kurt…" he inferred, biting his lip when he must have realized that he said it a bit loud. "Please don't tell anyone…" he added softly, pleading me with his eyes. _His beautiful, beautiful eyes._ I just swallowed and tried not to kiss him again as I leaned forward to pull him into a hug. I heard him make a noise of confusion, but he soon melted into me and hugged back tightly.

"… I don't think there's anything to be afraid of," I whispered, taking a quick inhale of Blaine's cologne. "but I won't tell a soul…" I felt Blaine do the same; he took a deep breath(of me, probably me) through his nose.

"I-… Thank you, Kurt…" he murmured; I felt him pet my hair-which I would totally rip any _other person's head off_ for doing-but this is Blaine. Whatever he does is cherished to me(that doesn't sound too weird, right?).

I soon pulled away from him(as reluctant as I was), earning a smile from Blaine. "Why did you hug me?" I smiled and rolled my eyes to the sky innocently.

"Maybe it's payback for when you hugged me at me car yesterday…" I rolled my eyes back to him, sparing myself from the embarrassment of _winking _at him again.

_Or maybe I hugged you because I am in love with you…_

Blaine just smiled back toothily; I stopped myself from gasping again at his over-grown(vampire) canines gleaming at me. It was then that he leaned forward and pressed _another_ kiss to my lips, which caused me to squeak(which was definitely a masculine speak) in surprise.

But of course, he had to pull away ever-too-quickly,_ again._ "What-what was that for?" I asked breathlessly, trying to act as nonchalant about a simple peck on the lips-_from a totally hot man with two totally hot arms and two totally hot legs and a totally hot chest and guh-_as I could.

Blaine simply _winked at me._ As if _mocking me_ for earlier when _I didn't_ wink at him. "Friendly kiss of thanks. That's all." I tried to hide my giggle through a scoff.

"Oh, do you kiss every person whom helps you with your problems?" I asked sarcastically, earning a slight cringe of pensiveness from Blaine.

"Yep-but just you, you're the only one who might be able to figure me out…" _he winked again;_ and then he _jumped over the car door_, stepped_ on _the passenger's car seat,and _plopped_ into the driver's seat. _Way to respect the flawlessness of a Mustang…_ Oh right, tear-jerking memory. _Almost forgot._

"I'll-I'll see you later, right?" I called. Blaine squinted up at me; although, having already put on his sunglasses.

"Of course you will! I'm not gonna, like disappear for a millennium, or something…" I frowned at him.

"I never said that…" Blaine just shrugged and turned his car on.

"You looked like you thought I was…" he called over the sound of the engine roaring to life. I waved to him before turning around, starting towards the garage door of my house. "Hey," I heard him call once more; I turned around to see him all the way into the road-smiling; I could even see his eyebrows resting over his glasses. _That's just adorable._ "coffee tomorrow morning? The Lima Bean's a great hangout for Dalton kids…!" I had to smile at him. I just had to; he's just so adorable.

"Sure, I'll meet you there at 9, okay?" Blaine just nodded his head up at me, signaling his comprehension and agreement. He waved at me before driving off down the street. I waved a bit, though knew he couldn't see me. _God, I'm so pathetic._

* * *

><p>I walked back inside, somehow relieved and discouraged not to see Carole's car in the garage. When I stepped inside, I immediately smelled something burning and leapt into the kitchen-only to see my dad at the counter, spraying a poor pot of <em>something<em> with a fire extinguisher.**

"Oh, hey! I was wondering when you'd come home, how you doin-shit!" the fire seemed to spring to life again, causing my dad to spritz at it once more. "-doing, Bud?" I almost cracked a smile at my dad for trying to make a conversation with me and simultaneously putting out what used to be a fire on the stove.

"What are you doing, Dad?" I asked playfully, walking over to the stove and peering inside the pot to see a plane of black _stuff_ on the bottom. My dad chuckled, leaving me for a moment-obviously to put the extinguisher away.

"Making chowder-" I cut him off, turning to him with a smile on my face.

"Trying, Dad, you're _trying_ to make a chowder…" my dad just laughed again.

"Yeah, well, Carole thinks I should cook more often; though she commends you for being quite the chef that you are…" I blinked confusedly at him a few times, and furrowed my eyebrows at the notation.

"When has she tried my cooking?" My dad nodded his head up, almost pensively. _Blaine did that too;_ it must be a guy thing_. Wait, but I'm a guy… Why don't I do that?_

"She hasn't. She just knows that I've survived_ somehow_ before you left…" I snorted in slight appreciation. "Oh, and, she's coming back over tonight for dinner; I was hoping you could whip something up for us. 'S that cool?" I smiled, though bit back a snide comment loosely based on how today was _our_ day.

"Of course, Dad…" I then moved past him to the pot and gazed into it, cringing and gagging slightly at the very _smell_ of it. "Gosh, Dad, what did you _do _to it?" I asked in shock.

Dad simply chuckled again and waved it off. "Carole should be here in about an hour, so get it started." _Yes Sir, oh fabulous chef…_ "Oh, and, cook for four; Carole has a son who's eating with us, too." _Oh great, probably some little twerp who knows next to _no_ table manners…_

An hour later, I had the Clam Chowder(all we _had _in the house were _clams_ for some reason_;_ I had to use them) ready and on the table. I even had the bowls set up with soup poured into each. I poured a little less into the unknown child's bowl; I didn't think a little kid would eat(or want) too much.

And then Carole arrived.

"Carole! Hey, Sweetheart!" My dad practically _tackled _the poor woman. Meanwhile, I stayed back in the kitchen, grabbing the bread and butter before leaving for the dining room-only to be stopped short by a _very _tall person. I looked up and immediately blanched.

Finn Hudson. Was standing in front of me and blocking the way to the dining room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quickly, though my mouth didn't feel like closing just yet. Finn just blinked in surprise at me, his jaw dropping slightly as well.

"Oh, hey! You're that human, right?" My hand quickly flew to his face, covering his mouth.

"Shh! Does my dad know that you're not human?" Finn just furrowed his eyebrows and slowly darted his eyes around, followed by a shrug and innocent eyes pointed back at me. I sighed and looked back to the foyer, relieved to see that my dad was flirting away with Carole. _And then I made the connection. _"You're mother is _Carole?"_ I whispered at him, after whipping around to face him once more-my mouth falling open in awe once more. Finn just nodded, obviously not bothered by the hand(that was mine) covering his mouth. I retracted my hand quickly.

"Yeah, and is your dad Burt?" he asked after being feed from the silence of my deadly hand(okay, not so deadly).

"Yes." I sighed. We then elapsed into and awkward silence for a few moments before I felt a sudden pat on my shoulder as my dad walked up to us.

"Come on, Bud-Oh, you met Finn!" he held his hand out in commendation. "Glad you came by, Bud!" _Wait. Dad only calls _me_ Bud…_ I suddenly felt a slight lump in my throat, realizing that things were going to be really different with Carole in our lives.

_No. She can't replace my mother. And Finn won't replace me._ And I won't be forgotten; my dad will still want to hang out with me-he just has to configure his time management a bit. But I'm sure Dad will have time for me-I'm his son! I'm his little boy, how can he not spend time with me?

That lump didn't go away. And I still have to eat dinner, with the Hudson's, with the knowledge that it's still there.

This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, wonderful, you've read this far! I know, this chapter's rather long; but at least you get to see a bit of what Blaine's thinking everyday! I've gotten many questions on what Blaine thinks of Kurt, and I think this chapter really sets the bar high for Kurt-but at least gives him a good jumping start. ;D<strong>

***Totally based the Hummel Residence on my grandmother's house. ;D**

********I had so much trouble remembering the words 'Fire Extinguisher' for some reason. First, I typed in Google 'Put the fire out with…' and it came up with gasoline, and David Bowie. THEN, I typed 'Fire' and it came with a whole but load of videos pertaining putting out a fire with Science-y stuff. And THEN I typed in 'How to put out fire,' which literally got me nowhere as well; but then I added to the end 'and stuff' and it finally came up with how to put out a fire with a FIRE EXTINGUISHER. Just. Whatever, Google. Whatever.**

*****In Burt's language: 'S=is. ;D**

**I really hope you like this chapter, I put a lot of thought into it. c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for getting this up so late; enjoy. :]**

* * *

><p>We all sat down for dinner that evening.<p>

The dinner table already had five chairs out (just for the sake of appearance): one on either side, two on the far side, and one on the side that which you'd walk into to see first.

I always sat on the one across from the open door-way, and on the right (left if you're looking from the door-way). My father always sat on the far left, nearest the living room, and my mother always sat on the far right, nearest the deck.

This time, Finn sat across from me and my dad pulled out the seat nearest to the deck-the same spot my mother would always take.

_The very action of which gave me an even bigger lump in my throat._

"Well then, how about we begin…" my dad sat down at his usual spot and looked to me with a smile, obviously oblivious to my inner-turmoil. _It stinks sometimes when you can hide your emotions so well._

I ignored the proverbial wedge in my throat for now as I reached over for the basket of bread I put out, taking a piece and letting it rest on the side of my bowl.

"Why do I get so little…?" I heard Finn mutter. I flicked my eyes up to him, feeling both ashamed of my own lack of knowledge, and angered that he didn't seem too thankful for getting _any food at all_.

"Kurt, he's got hardly any soup in his bowl, how 'bout you pour a little more in for him." I turned my gaze to my dad icily, but tried to remain calm; I didn't want to blow up on my dad for _my own_ problem.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing for the pot without the mitt and effectively singeing my own fingers on the _super-hot bowl of chowder._

_"Ow!" _I yelped; and quite loudly cursed following such a yelp.

"Kurt! Are you okay?" Carole was the first to leap to my aid. She reached out to me to grasp my hand, but I flinched away from her and shimmied around the other way to the kitchen. My dad must have followed.

"What the Hell was that, Kurt? You never reach for _anything_ hot without a mitt!" I huffed loudly at my dad as I tuned on the faucet to run cold water over my fingers, wincing at the immensity of pain that came with doing so. "And Carole was just trying to help, why didn't you let her?" I swallowed but didn't answer. "Look, I know you're a little uncomfortable with this–her hanging out around the house with me, but please remember: I want to be happy too, you know?" I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. "I just met her a few weeks ago; we're not that close, so don't worry about her taking the place of your mom–" I snapped when I tried to take a deep breath.

"Dad, she's taking you away from _me!"_ I was suddenly thankful that my voice was so small. Even though I didn't like Carole much to _at all,_ I still didn't want to hurt her feelings. "Dad, I came home for this weekend because I wanted to spend time _with you!_ Not with you and-and someone whom I've _never met!"_ I continued softly, licking my lips and swallowing again. My dad reached over to turn the faucet off. I turned away from him, crossing my arms and bringing my left hand up to my mouth; I couldn't look at him.

_"Kurt…"_ I still didn't look at him. _"My son, look at me,"_ I opened my mouth to say something, but when nothing came out, I just closed it and turned to him. He was smiling at me with sad eyes. "She's not trying to take me away from you… I just met her and I feel happy with her…! You can't close me away from the world forever, Kurt. I wouldn't do this to _you_, you know…" I took a long breath through my nose. I had to give him credit, I was being a bit unfair.

"… I…" I couldn't speak; forming words and sentences in situations like these were impossible because of my nerves. Because of such, I've been forced into a slight speech impediment.

When I'm nervous or too emotional, I can't speak worth my life.

_"Kurt, come here…"_ I swallowed again and looked up at my dad. He had his arms out a bit, as if motioning for me to hug him.

And so I did.

I melted into my father's arms a bit, still keeping my arms crossed in the same position, though. That position of mine was really for insecurity; I never really got over my thumb-sucking habit as a child, but I've moved past the thumb-in-the-mouth, to keeping my left hand close to my mouth_-_and my teeth would sometimes bite at my finger nails gently, unfortunately.

_"Kurt, I love you…"_ I looked up at him a bit, though I couldn't meet his eyes because of the angle I was at. "You're my son, of course I love you… All I want is to spend time with you, but," my eyes dropped to the floor. "you're going to have to share me a bit… I really like Carole, and I'm sorry if she's intruding a bit, but you're going to have to suck it up a bit…" That made me smile a bit. Yup. That's my dad: sometimes he just knows how to cheer me up.

I was suddenly pushed back a bit, so I took it as a chance to look up at him. "… Everything's going to be okay, Son. Don't worry."

This time, I smiled wider at my dad and nodded at him. "Thank you, Dad… That means a lot…" I murmured, backing off fully from him.

My hand still hurt like Hell, but at least I fixed whatever doubt in my mind that my dad still loves me.

Why wouldn't he? I'm so stupid sometimes…

"Well, are you coming back for dinner?" I looked up at him. He had a hopeful look in his eyes.

I shook my head. "No, I can't go back in there like this…" I noticed my dad's eyes become solemn. "I'm sorry…" I murmured, before grabbing a rag off the counter, turning to the hallway and towards the stairs.

I quickly leapt up the stairs and to my room (which was across from the stairs; there is one set of stairs and then a landing that crosses over it, and then another set of stairs on the same side as the first set. There is another landing on the very top as the second floor, which has four rooms: a room all the way to the left that we use for storage, a powder-room next to it, my room, and then the Master bedroom, which; you can guess who sleeps there).

Into my room I fled; and onto the bed I leapt–laying on my stomach. I sighed when I realized that I had to wet the cloth to cool my hand down, but I didn't feel like getting up.

What my dad said really struck me. I felt bad for looking at Carole crossly and thinking that she was replacing my mother, but I still think I had _some_ right in there. She _was_ intruding on the only time I have with my dad.

_But I guess not all of us have the right mindset, huh…?_ I asked myself, turning onto my back. As soon as I turned to my back, though, I felt a sharp pain shoot up my spine, causing me to yelp and sit up straight. "What the Hell was that…?" I asked aloud, reaching behind me to massage my shoulder blades, but that only caused more pain. "Shit…!" I gasped, feeling as though my hand wasn't the _only thing_ that was burned.

I jumped off my bed and headed for the bathroom next to my room.

I closed the door behind me, once I stepped inside; taking off my shirt and looking at my back in the mirror. "Oh my God…" I whispered at the sight.

My back had two, long, two-inch wide, dark-pink _streaks_ running down it. They both spanned from the tips of my shoulder blades, to right before (I guessed to be) my pelvis. I wanted to run downstairs and tell my dad, but with _Carole _there? And Finn, no less… They'd obviously think something's up. "Who the Hell wouldn't…?" I asked myself aloud.

I must have stared at my back for a few minutes, simply wondering how they could have appeared.

I mean, where could they have come from? I took a shower every day at Dalton, and I'm sure I would have noticed a searing pain such as this last one.

_Although,_ I bit my lip, _I did have some pretty bad back pain in class the other day… And I did have this pain on my first day, as well._ Is that all consistent? Have I had this pain the entire time and just didn't notice it? _I was really preoccupied for these past weeks…_

This can't be bad. I'll just go to the doctor tomorrow and ask for him to look at it. It's probably just a rash; maybe I scratched myself or something. _Maybe Luke gave me something…_ God knows what diseases _lizards_ can carry…*

* * *

><p>After soaking my back in Aloe Vera, I forgot about the streaks for the rest of the night. The next morning, I found my phone with a missed call on my nightstand. When I looked at it, it said that Blaine had called earlier that morning (which left me thinking, <em>why would he call at six in the morning…?)<em>.

I called him back, with him answering, _"Hello?"_ a few dials later.

"Hey, Blaine, I got your call. Why did you call me at 6:30 in the morning?" I heard him laugh on the other end, which warmed my heart.

_"Sorry about that, my family wakes up really early on Sundays."_

"Wait, do they go to church?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Well, yeah, but I asked them if I could stay home for today. Which made me ask…"_ I smiled at how he was trying to sound playful and humble, but Kurt could see right through it. He played along anyway.

"What's up?" Blaine paused (obviously for dramatic effect; that dork).

_"Do you want to get some coffee and hang out at my place?"_ I blushed a bit, despite knowing what he was going to say.

"Uh…" I stammered a bit, though I still smiled. "I'd-I'd love too…!" I heard Blaine laugh on the other end. _Oh gosh, did he giggle?_ He has the cutest laugh.

_"Great! Do you want me to come pick you up?"_ I blushed a little more and smiled wider.

"I would love that! I mean–S-sure, okay, that's… That's cool…" I covered myself.

_"Great, what time do you want me to pick you up?"_ _Always and forever._

"I don't know, it's, like," I took a peek at the clock by my bed. "10:20, so…"

_"How about at 11?"_ I nodded frantically, hardly noticing that Blaine couldn't see him.

"I would love that! I mean–"

_"Sure, okay? That's cool?"_ he chuckled, obviously mocking me playfully. I giggled despite myself.

"Yes, Blaine, that's sounds fine… Come pick me up in 30 minutes…" I smiled into the phone.

_"Great, then; I'll see you soon…!" _I smiled again as we said our goodbye's.

I sighed contently once I hung up. And then I realized,

"Oh my gosh, I have _nothing_ to wear!" and I shot up to the closet.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later (after applying more Aloe Vera to my back; as the red streaks were still there), I had dressed myself up in a white, blue striped polo, and dark wash jeans. Following suit (and after a proper look-down), I went downstairs to sit at the island and waited for Blaine.<p>

"Dressed up, much?" I gasped and looked up from my phone (which I totally wasn't staring at, willing Blaine to call) to see my dad standing in front of me with a knowing smirk on his face.

"My-my friend's coming to pick me up; we're going to his house…" I explained, earning a different expression to cross over Dad's face.

"You're going to a _guy's_ house?" I blinked at him with confusion.

"What, Dad? He's just a friend–"

"Oh, sure he's 'just a friend'; how many 'just a friend''s have you had?" he asked expectantly. I slowly stood up, frowning at the stove before scrutinizing my dad a bit.

"Dad… He's my friend, and we're not together…" My dad nodded a few times.

"Is he gay?" I can't believe this.

"Do you not _trust_ me?" I asked in return, earning a huff from Dad and a shake of his head.

"Kurt, answer the question…" I crossed my arms defensively.

"No, okay? He's got a girlfriend…" I looked away from him. Even though I didn't like to hear it, I knew I had to say it to not let my dad worry. _Or so he can trust me…_

"Oh…" _Really?_ "Okay then. I'd like to meet him, though." I huffed.

"Fine. Okay." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ex_cuse_ me…" I nodded at my dad with a prissy eyebrow raise. Yeah, I'm prissy like that. _A prissy _bitch _like that._ You don't mess with prissy bitches. You just _don't._

Before I opened the door to let Blaine in (because I knew it was him), I dusted off my polo and checked the collar. "Hi!" I opened the door with a bright smile, happy to see Blaine standing on the other side with the same smile.

Blaine was wearing the same shirt he was wearing when I met him and white, peach-striped board-shorts. _Looking fine, Vampire-boy…_

"Hey, you look nice!" he exclaimed, looking me over and causing me to blush.

"Oh, thank you…! I just," I waved my hand dismissively. "threw it together last minute…" I shrugged with a small smile. "Nothing much." I added with another small shrug. Blaine just made an accepting face with a nod and moved aside, with another nod and a flick of the eyes towards his car that which sparkled in the driveway. God, that's such a cool car-_No; Blaine hates that car._ I shouldn't like it. I shouldn't like it at all.

"Oh, good morning; you must be Kurt's boyfriend…"

My heart stopped. My eyes bugged _out of my head_. The blush that obviously spread across my face was probably showing _down my arms._

"Dad…?" I stammered, slowly turning around to shoot him a _death glare._ _If looks could kill…_

My dad just smiled at me lovingly, patting my shoulder. _Better remove that hand, Good Sir, or I'll freaking bite it off._

"Uh, Mr. Hummel?" _Blaine, the ever-gentleman._ "Kurt and I aren't going out…" he noted with a chuckle. My dad simply chuckled in return. _It's a freaking chuckle war…_

"Is that so?" he asked amusedly.

"It's true, _Dad…"_ I mentioned lowly. My dad shifted his gaze between the two of us. Between my annoyed face and Blaine's awkward smile, my dad finally sighed in shocked defeat.

"Oh. Sorry about that." Blaine chuckled awkwardly again(see? Chuckle war.).

"It's fine, Mr. Hummel, but just to prove it to you, I'll tell you now that I have a girlfriend, and I'm quite fond of her." _Okay, ew. T-M-I, Blaine; T-M-I…_ My dad nodded swiftly, obviously satisfied. _I told you, I told you, I told you, I told you._

"Oh, well, good for you then. I'll see you later, Son; and nice to meet you, uh…" Blaine immediately stuck his hand out to shake with my dad. _If we're not going out, why does it feel like Blaine's asking me out on a first date and meeting my dad for the first time?_

"Blaine Anderson, Sir." _Oh, ho ho, don't 'Sir' him, you'll boost his ego…_ My dad took Blaine's hand in his own and shook it with another satisfied nod.

"Well then, nice to meet you, Blaine, take care of my boy, will you?" _Let me die…_

"I shall, Sir, don't you worry…" _I hate you both…_

Following my dad's leave, Blaine walked me to his car and opened the passenger's door for me.

"Thank you…" I murmured, sighing as I sat and crossed my legs in the seat as Blaine closed the door. Though, almost against my knowledge, Blaine leaned down, rested his elbows on the door, and stared at me closely.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit down…" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a _bit_ down… My dad wasn't really the most _mature_ about our relationship…" I blushed at my own words and quickly corrected myself; "Or lack of…" I cleared my throat at the end.

I almost jumped when I felt Blaine's hand on my shoulder. Looking over at him, I was met with a soft, assuring smile.

"He's only messing with you, Kurt… There's no need to be so upset…" I sighed through my nose.

"… I know, but he's just embarrassing, Blaine…" Blaine nodded in understanding.

"I get it… I'm sorry…" I smiled at him gratefully.

"It's not your fault…" I assured. After a moment, Blaine smiled too and stood up again; walking over to the other side of the car, getting in, and starting it.

"Oh well, let's get going, huh?" Absently, I smiled as Blaine started the car and drove down the road.

* * *

><p>Half an hour of singing whatever was on the radio later, Blaine pulled into an empty driveway that which connected to a <em>big <em>house. Amazed and dumbfounded, I stared up at the towering home.

"Holy shit, is that your _house?"_ I mumbled, causing Blaine to look over at me with a smile.

"Sorry, I know it's a bit over-the-top…" my jaw dropped a bit more and I looked over at him.

"No! It looks very nice! I can't wait to step inside and see your room…" _Crap. Why the Hell did I say that? I must sound like a stalker; he thinks I'm a stalker!_ I blushed because of myself.

"Hah, thank you, then." Suddenly, and without warning, Blaine leaned over–close to my face, but more so to my ear-and whispered, If you insist, maybe I'll just kidnap you and bring you straight to my room and _violate you all day…" _I blushed even harder and backed away from him a bit to stare and gape at him in shock. He just chuckled darkly, his teeth glistening in the sunlight. _"Just kidding…"_ he winked; before leaning back, stopping the car, and stepping out.

_Holy Hell, though… _I can only _dream_ about what he said would be like… _And there you go, wet-dream of the night…_ "Ahem?" I heard Blaine clear his throat at my door; I realized only then that he'd opened it for me, and was motioning for me to step out. And I did so, standing up in front of him.

"Ah, sorry, I was just-"

"Lost in thought?" I blinked at him.

"Y-yes…" I breathed, still feeling a bit flush. Blaine looked over my face with slight concern.

"Are you okay? You look rather flush…" he murmured, and I soon felt his hand at my forehead–as if feeling for a fever. "You feel a bit warm–"

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed as I backed away abruptly, knocking the back of my knees into the car and falling backwards–only to be caught around my waist by Blaine himself. _So many leaps and innuendo's in my relationships…_

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, pulling me up straight a bit. I chanced a peek at Blaine's lips for a small second before blinking and standing up straight on my own, causing Blaine to back away from me a bit.

"I'm fine, Blaine…" I whispered, flicking my eyes to the ground. I heard Blaine sigh before taking my hand and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay." I looked up at him again. He was smiling with that same, reassuring smile. I think I've grown to really like that smile. "If there's anything you feel the need to get out of your system, you tell me; okay?" I returned his smile and nodded in understanding. "Now," he started again, a new tone of amusement in his voice. "we got some coffee to drink!" I giggled as he led me into his house through the garage door.

* * *

><p>His house was <em>very<em> different to my own.

As soon as we walked in through the garage door, we were met with a mud room; similar to mine, but this spanned right across the floor in front of us, to a door on the other side of the mud room. I figured that to be where the washing machine was. There was a key rack by my head on the left side of the hallway, and Blaine dropped his car keys on one of the hooks. He then turned right, and there was the kitchen; boy was it a big kitchen, too. On the right from the open door-way was a cupboard, but the doors were both closed. In the middle of the kitchen, sat an island countertop; similar to my own at home. To the left of the open door-way was a wall; but there was a refrigerator on the other side of it; followed by a long, marble countertop that that spanned all the way around the room until it stopped at the wall's end. Though, the wall only ended to show another open door-way; however, this was the size of maybe _three _doors. Past the open area was a separate room, which let the sunlight pour in through the blinds and curtains on the other side of the room. In the very centre of the room (which was obviously a sunroom), was a dining table; probably the same size as my own dining table.

_"Hey, quit staring, you make me feel like I'm selling my house with those eyes…"_ Blaine pouted, as he stood right next to me. I looked over at him, blushing; I didn't realize that I was _gaping_ at Blaine's home…

"I… Sorry…" I murmured, smiling despite myself. Blaine just chuckled and turned to the kitchen counter. It was then that I noticed the coffee maker on the other side of the kitchen counter-nearest the sunroom.

"Ah, shit…" I heard him curse, making me blush a bit more. I don't know why, but I _love it_ when Blaine curses… _He seems so in control most of the time, so when he curses, it's like a weak moment for him, I think…_ "I forgot to turn the freaking _coffee machine_ on…" _Some weak moment…_ Blaine sighed as he pressed a button on the coffee machine; turning the machine on. "Crap, this is gonna take a while…" he turned around to flash me an apologetic smile. I returned the smile, though mine showed my amusement, I think.

"That's okay; I'd kind of like to see your room… If you don't mind…" _Jesus, does that sound creepy? I think it does; I've probably creeped him out. Crap, he probably doesn't want to see me ever again; he really _does _think I'm a stalker! No, Blaine, I didn't mean it! Please don't hate me!_

"Okay," _Holy shit, that was close… _"sure, come on," _That. Was super close. Holy shit._

Blaine stepped around the other side of the island and towards the stairs on the opposite side of the kitchen. I followed him, realizing that there was a sort of family room adjacent to the kitchen (that obviously spanned from a foyer that strode from the front door, around the stairs, and into the kitchen). As well as such, another room, neighboring to the kitchen, seemed to be a dining room-one that was led into by another open door-way.

Stepping farther up the stairs, I noticed the small landing and then _another_ set of stairs that led down on the other side of the first; which crossed into the foyer. From there, I noticed _another_ room (that was directly across from the dining room); one that looked as though to be a living-room-type area. It, as well as the dining room, had an open-way similar to that of the sunroom's open-way.

"Coming? Or would you just like to tour around my house a bit more…?" I looked up the stairs to see Blaine at the top, smiling down at me with a warm, amused air. I laughed dryly, feeling awkward.

"Sorry, your house is just _so big…"_ I articulated, shrugging. I heard Blaine laugh wholly.

"I'm just kidding; here, I'll show you around a bit," Blaine stepped down the stairs a bit more, standing over me a bit; but only because he was on the stair above me (tiny smart-ass). He put my hand on my shoulder and leaned his face into mine, though was looking out at where the door was. _Wow, what a view…_ "There's the door, right?" he whispered. I suddenly felt his free hand under my chin, turning my face to the direction of the door. _Holy… Freaking… Shit… His hand is warm… So warm…_ "So, to the right of door is our dining room, but you can't see it from here. Across from that," he turned my head so I could stare directly at the living room (or what I gather). "is our family room; or rather, living room, kind of…" I smiled a bit. _I knew that._ "See, there's a wall that separates the living room from the foyer, you see that?" _yes, I can obviously see the yard-high wall with columns, separating the living room from the foyer there…_ I nodded anyway. "Well, that goes around to the edge of the powder room; that's right through that door." he turned my head to directly see a door next to the living room's wall. "There's a cabinet there too, but that's pretty boring…" I smiled a bit wider, amused by Blaine's slight joking. "Over there," he twisted my head to face another set of doors that were diagonal to the stairs-they had glass squares that I could sort of see through; to which I saw a relatively dark room, but with a desk in the centre. "is my dad's study. He's kind of like a cop, but he works for a special force that only takes cases on the Supernatural." _That's interesting…_

"Are you going to go into Law Enforcement too?" I felt Blaine shrug– _felt_ him shrug. _How cool is that?_

"I don't know, it seems pretty interesting, I guess…" he trailed off. For a moment, I wondered why, but all too soon did I recognize–Blaine's thumb. The thumb on the hand that he grasped my chin with, was stroking that very chin. Stroking, and threatening–not threatening _anymore_–to touch my lower lip. "I mean, it seems like a nice profession, but I may want something more… Simple…" I flicked my eyes towards him; noticing _then _how _freaking close_ his face was to my own. _And holy shit was he staring at me… _He was staring _directly at my lips._ The very realization made my heart beat enough, but when his eyes flicked up to mine, it beat even harder. Unfortunately, Blaine quickly covered himself up. "What? You had something on your face." he whispered a little louder. Not a second later, Blaine backed away, but took my hand and led me up the stairs.

That was quite a strange experience, though. I would have never thought that Blaine would try to–_Gasp!_ He was trying to take secret glances at me!

_Great deduction, Sherlock… What next? He's probably going to act like it never happened._ Caption Obvious, prepare to set sail… _I'm such an idiot sometimes, really._ "What's wrong, Space Cadet?" _Oh? Am I captain of the S.S. Spacer-Outer?" Yeah. I probably am._ I looked up again to see that Blaine and I were at the top of the stairs, standing behind a balcony across from the stairs.

"Sorry," I murmured, blushing a bit more. "just thinking…" I then felt Blaine's hand on my back, as if reassuringly. Although, it didn't feel as reassuring as it was supposed to–_Oh… Oh my God…_

It was right then, when Blaine put his hand over my back, that I felt a _huge_ impulse of pain shoot up my spine and cause me to crumple down in pain. _"Kurt!"_ I heard him call, though I could hardly even move to answer his call.

I couldn't breathe. It was hard to breathe. It felt as though my back had minuscule needles; piercing through my back and into my lungs. It hurt _so_ much.

I flinched_ harshly_ when I felt Blaine pick me up-but he did so, so that my legs wound around his waist, and my arms around his neck. I think I heard him say something soothing, but I could hardly hear him over the loud, painful moaning I suddenly heard. _Oh wait, that's me…_

A few moments later, I was laid out next to a toilet; I must have been in Blaine's room-in his own bathroom.

It didn't really matter, though. I was still in pain, and I was probably screaming with agony.

Abruptly, I felt a rush of cold air strike my back, causing me a little less pain, and causing me to breathe a little easier.

_"Kurt?"_ I looked up and around to see Blaine and smiled a bit at him.

"Thank you," I breathed, "I feel a little better now…" Blaine didn't look too impressed-or any less concerned.

"Kurt, you need to look at this…" He was probably referring to my back-those burn-like-things were probably still there. "Can you stand?" I blinked at him and swallowed. Now that I thought about it, my arms and legs felt really shaky. I tried to stand anyway; noticing that I had help from Blaine once I felt his arms around my waist. If I wasn't in so much pain right then, I'd probably blush at the notion.

Once I stood up all the way, I looked at my back through the mirror above the sink. _Oh my God…_ Those streaks were back–and _redder than ever._ "Kurt, is that a rash?" I heard Blaine whisper. Huffing for breath softly, I ignored Blaine's question for now and took in the details of my state of dress.

Firstly, I was sweating all over–my bangs had left their prior positions (sprayed upwards to stay in the air) to now stick to my forehead. My face and lips were pale, and my eyes looked rather lifeless. My shirt–well, it could have been worse, the way it was ripped apart from the back. _I guess Blaine did that…_

Feeling hot still, I peeled the remains of my polo off of my body completely, not really caring if Blaine blushed or not. _Because he kind of looked like he did._ "Kurt…?" _Shit, that pain's returned…_

I felt like vomiting, that wave of pain striking my back once more. Falling to the toilet, I actually did vomit, I think. But soon enough, my world seemed to darken, and I felt lost, all of a sudden, as the edge of my vision faded into darkness.

* * *

><p>Slowly, I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on something dark purple. I looked around a bit, almost confused, but slightly remembering where I was–in Blaine's room. I must be in Blaine's room. I remember; Blaine carried me into his room and into his bathroom-his bed had purple sheets, similar to the colour below me.<p>

Recognizing feeling in my limbs, I moved around a bit, feeling how soft Blaine's bed was. It smelled like him, too. I rather liked that.

_"So, you're awake?"_ I flinched and looked up, seeing Blaine sitting in a chair of some sort. "How do you feel?" he was smiling at me. He smiled, as if assuring, but sad, almost.

"How long have I been…" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows thoughtfully.

"About half an hour. More like 45 minutes, but I only would have called the ambulance if you weren't breathing." _Why would he do that? Why not call 9-1-1 when I passed out in the first place?_ As if reading my mind, Blaine continued, "I didn't really want them to see… _Those…"_ _What the Hell is he talking about? _Jesus, I didn't grow _boobs,_ did I? _God, if that happened… F-M-L…_

Gathering a bit of strength and energy, I sat up and felt a _heavy_ weight on my back. I groaned at the realization that I would probably feel that sharp pain again if I moved my back again-_Wait._

There's something _on_ my back. _But what could it be…? _Slowly, I looked over my shoulder and I swear-I almost _died_… Right there.

Because _right there,_ was a pair…

Of wings. Beautiful wings.

"Oh my God…" I whispered in awe, somehow finding the ability to move the left wing, and reached out to feel it. _It felt wet. _And impeccably soft.

"I cleaned them off for you." Blaine did it again; _read my mind…_ He's gotta stop doing that. One of these days, I'll think a _really_ dirty thought while he's _reading my mind_(or not, really)… Like a dirty mirror. _That's_ scary. How can you see yourself properly with a _dirty mirror?_ Come on. "But they still might have some blood on them, you should take a shower tonight and wash them a bit better." I looked back at him. He blinked at me, and I could see a slight blush cross his face after a moment. "Uh-Well, I didn't just _throw you under my shower!_ I had a wash cloth and washed your-your back and wings… That's all, I didn't do anything _else…"_ I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Like what…?" he blushed even more and tuned away.

"Never mind…" I frowned at him a bit before inching over to the edge of the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked as he shot forward to aid me.

"I want to go look at my wings in the mirror…" I noted softly, stepping out of the bed slowly.

"Please be careful," I looked over at him; he looked honestly concerned with the state of my health. _I would too, I did just vomit and black out for close to an hour…_

Blaine gradually helped me to his bathroom, and I turned to have my back face the mirror once I was steadily standing.

I was met with my wings. They weren't exactly _drooping,_ but the seemed to be at rest. Conjuring up more strength, I stretched my right wing up above me, and huffed in wonder when it stretched–maybe–a yard above my head. Focussing more on the base of my wing, I noticed two, small flaps at the very base. In fact, there were really four flaps–two around the bases of both of my wings, and they spanned down my back to about two inches over my waist-line. "I-I was so surprised when a pair of _wings_ just _popped out of your skin_ like that… I was almost too freaked out to clean up the blood, but I did–without licking _anything_." _wow, I'm proud of you…_ "There wasn't really anything else I could do." I hummed in acknowledgement as I looked over my wing once more.

The feathers were _beautifully_ white, and weren't tainted by any other colour than the slight pinkish at the base of each feather. Blaine was right, I really needed to clean them–I think I'll do that tonight. "See," he continued, tapping my back at the base of my left wing. I looked at the area in the mirror, focussing on the little flaps under my wing now. "I thought there would have been an issue with closing the wound when your wings came out of you, but," he pried back one of the flaps; all there was was a large pocket of skin. "I guess it healed itself as soon as your wings shot out of you, or…" I looked at him through the mirror–immediately meeting his eyes.

"… Or?" I asked softly. Blaine just smiled thoughtfully.

"Or the pockets themselves were there the whole time; closed skin and all. These wings were probably growing inside you–inside those pockets–for _years._ All they needed to do now, was get out somehow. I guess now was their time…" I glanced at my wings again before turning my gaze out of the mirror, and to Blaine.

"… I'm so sorry, Blaine…" Blaine's expression changed from pensive to apprehensiveness.

"Kurt, no! This isn't your fault, this could have happened anywhere! In fact, I'm glad it happened here and not at _your_ house with your _dad_ there…! I mean, what would he think? What would he do?" I flicked my eyes down. "He'd probably call the police, and they'd probably take you in for testing and questioning…" I blinked up at him, immediately scared.

"Really?" I whispered in a surprised tone-because, really? That would scare the _crap_ out of me! Blaine, though, shrugged with an unsure look in his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I don't actually know… But adults are the only ones with authority in this world-in this case, they may have _too much._ Unfortunately, though, they can't really _put_ that authority to good use. In our current case, Kurt, I think that all you needed was someone whom you can trust…" Stepping in front of me, Blaine placed his free hand on my right shoulder, looking into my eyes. I noted his swallow and his short glance at my face (or at my lips). "Someone like me… You trust me, right?" he seemed rather hopeful when he asked me-but of _course_ I trust him! _And not all of that trust comes from my crush on him…_

"Of course, Blaine…! You're such a good friend to me, how couldn't I trust you?" I smiled at Blaine-earning a soft smile from him in return. In fact, his smile seemed to grow past that of a friendly assurance; it looked more so like it was turning into a more loving smile–as if he was just smiling at me… As if he was just smiling… _At me…_ "… Blaine?" Without a warning, Blaine thrusted himself at me and kissed me–causing me to blush _fiercely._

Yet, as excited as I was, I soon pushed him back, leaving him to look up at me with confusion. "What was that for?" he asked softly, trying to lean in again, though I stopped him.

"I should ask you the same thing…!" I squeaked, keeping him at bay. Blaine just frowned a bit.

"Why? We always have those little friendly kisses, don't we?" I blinked at him through my blush. _Damn thing, get off my face._

"Wh-what?" Blaine chuckled softly, squinting at me because of the extent of his grin.

"You don't remember?" I shook my head swiftly, wondering what he was on. Blaine just chuckled again. "When we kissed at the mall, and then when I kissed you again in my car when I drove you home, I asked you if it was okay to kiss you–but in a friendly way, you know?" _Aw, dammit… Why did I agree to that? _He's probably wanted to kiss me all day, the little prick… Oh, excuse me. _Such language, I'm very sorry._

"Oh… Right, that's right…" I replied softly, smiling at him. Though, I felt a bit discouraged that Blaine hadn't been showing me signs of his probable love.

Blaine smiled back and leaned forward again. "In that case, may I…?" he leaned his face closer to mine, but cautiously-as if he was a bit too afraid of frightening me again.

I took a breath before licking my lips and flicking my eyes down to his lips. "Of course, if we're friends like that…" I smiled playfully, reached up and took Blaine's hands in my own, brought said hands down to grasp them, and leaned forward-taking Blaine's lips in my own. Blaine seemed to melt into the kiss a bit, as I felt him breath out through his nose and hum softly. At that, I blushed again and craned my neck over to kiss him a bit better, closing my eyes and just _feeling_ Blaine kiss me.

It feels good to kiss your crush; even when they don't even know they're your crush.

Apparently, the kiss must have been good for Blaine, for he started kissing me a bit harder–almost feverishly. I opened my eyes just to be met with Blaine trying to get closer to me–I felt his arms coil around my waist as he continued kissing me. _Holy hell, if he knew what he did to me…_

Swiftly, I parted for a second to breathlessly gasp. "Blaine, you're-" he ignored me and kissed me again–pressing his lips farther into mine, as if he wanted a more open kiss to share with me.

Although it felt good, it was wrong. He shouldn't be kissing me while he has a _girlfriend._ Not only that, but if he continues, I may get ahead of myself and kiss him with all of what I feel for him.

Making up my mind, as Blaine began sucking onto my lip, I pushed Blaine away from me once more and blocked my lips from Blaine's reach with one hand.

"Kurt? What is is?" he tried to come at me again, "Why are you-" I stopped him from moving again.

"Blaine, this is wrong. You shouldn't be kissing me like that…" I saw his eyes flick from my own to my lips–as he licked his own.

"Kurt, it's just–"

"No, Blaine, it's not _just_ a kiss! You have a girlfriend, and I'm not her. You can't just _make out with me_ because you think it's just a friendly kiss!" It hurt me to say it, but I had to. I won't let Blaine kiss me the way he kisses _Jasper._

"Kurt, it's not like that…" I sighed and dropped my hand.

"Blaine, I just don't want to kiss you the way that…" I paused to gather my words. "The way that you kiss your girlfriend…" I concluded softly. Blaine looked down, as if troubled by something.

"Uh, about that…" I looked up again. "Kurt… Uh, Jasper and I…" he still looked troubled. "we broke up…" My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious? Why?" Its not that I _care,_ I just don't like them together. Or something along those lines.

Blaine just licked his lips and swallowed. "It's true. It wasn't working out…" I blinked at him. I closed my mouth and looked down a bit; I didn't really know what to say. "I-I think I should bring you home now…" my gaze shot back to him; seeing how sad his eyes were once more. Silently, I complied and moved past him.

"I'll need a shirt…" I whispered, "I can't walk into my house and face my _dad_ without a _shirt-especially_ not if he thinks we're_ going out_…" I noticed Blaine step out of the bathroom and through a separate door-obviously a closet, for he came out a moment later with a sweatshirt.

"It might fit; it was a bit big on me." he murmured, keeping his eyes down. I smiled at him and accepted the sweatshirt; pulling it over my head, but glaring at Blaine when it _was_ too small on me.

"Blaine, it won't even go down my _torso…"_ Blaine just chuckled and turned me around.

"It's stuck on your wings…" he murmured, obviously amused by my discomfort. I had to laugh anyway; it was kind of funny. Swiftly. I pulled the sweatshirt back over my head and attempted to pull my wings back into my body.

It wasn't easy. "Here, I'll help," I heard him murmur; I then felt his hands on the outer parts of both of my wings, pushing them into my back gently. I gasped when the little flaps, surrounding my wings, opened a tad–as the wings themselves sunk deeper into me. _"Wow…"_ I heard Blaine whisper again. I could feel how awestruck he was; how simply _amazed_ he was with what was on my back.

I would be too, because _holy crap: _I have _wings!_ I, Kurt Elizabeth** Hummel, have _wings._ That's pretty cool.

I think I gasped again when I felt my wings being sucked into my back a bit farther. "Woah." Blaine breathed again. "This is so cool…" Amused-and confused-I looked over my shoulder to see only those two flaps on my right side. Turning my head to glance over my left shoulder, I saw the same scene.

I soon realized that I had to conjure up some strength to keep my wings inside those flaps, but it wasn't a hard task. I could get used to this.

"They just… Disappeared…" I muttered; now I know what got Blaine so awestruck. Slowly, I reached my right arm over my waist, and around to my back, feeling around for that one, outer flap. Once I recognized it, I peeled it back a bit, now trying to peek over to see what's underneath.

"Wow, Kurt, your wings just… Sunk into you…" I could hardly see it, but Blaine was right-those yard-high wings were now less than two feet and _inside my back._

"How does that work…?" I wondered aloud, not expecting Blaine to answer, but he did.

"Well… I know that on birds, their wings tuck _over_ their torso's… But on you…" I blinked and looked up at him, willing him to continue. "On-on you, I guess they just… Folded into these pockets…" Satisfied, I flicked my eyes back down to my pocketed-wings (get it? 'Pocketed-wings?' Like, pocket-sized? Never mind.), transfixed by how strange they were. "I bet that with enough strength, you can sheathe and unsheathe them by yourself." I giggled at Blaine's remark and looked up at him again.

"Blaine, I don't have _swords_ sprouting out of my back, I have _wings._ I don't think one _sheathes _and _unsheathes_ _wings…"_ Blaine was silently gaping at me for a moment, an obvious blush crossing his face, before he started giggling, too. _Gosh, you're adorable…_

"Ha ha, sorry…" I shook my head and bid my hand to leave my back, turning around to face him once more.

"Well then, now that _that's_ out of the way, can I borrow your sweatshirt?" Blaine chuckled again, handing me the neglected sweatshirt.

"Hope it fits now…" he smiled at me again as I pulled the sweatshirt over my head and, thankfully, down my torso. It rested just at my waist-_perfect._ "Wait, do you even _want_ your dad to find out about them? The wings, I mean." I hesitated before answering.

"Of course! He'll find out eventually, but I just don't want to tell him today." Unimpressed, Blaine tipped his head at me. "What? I'm going to tell him, in fact I'll _show him,_ while I tell him. But not now." I articulated _'show him' _with my fingers, making a circle from myself to Blaine. That means 'showing' in 'Kurt E. Hummel' language.

Blaine still didn't look too impressed. In fact, he looked more_ amused_ with me than _impressed._ "Okay, what do you want?" I snapped playfully. Blaine smiled and put his hand on my shoulder, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Maybe you should tell him as soon as you get home…" I leaned back to look at him directly.

"But he'll freak out, like you said…" I whispered in return, earning a thoughtful expression from Blaine.

"No he won't. Not if you clean them." I rolled my eyes.

"Blaine, that'll take a little while-"

"Then show him when you finish. But you need to tell him as soon as you can." discouraged, I flicked my eyes down to the carpeted floor beneath us. Soon enough, I felt Blaine's fingers at my chin, pulling it up to face him again. I think I blushed a little more at the notion. "Can you do that for me?" he asked finally. His face looked assuring, almost-but definitely friendly and helpful. This is the side of Blaine that I don't usually see in school.

Smiling again, I nodded and tried not to flick my eyes down to Blaine's lips. What? _They were_ _right there…_ "Great, let's bring you home." he spoke, again, in that regular tone, and moved past me to the door.

"Okay, and… Thanks for this-uh, help…" he turned around to flash me a grin.

"Of course! We're friends, right? That's what friends do." _yeah, and friends don't make out with each other because they think it's just another kiss._ But with a simple nod of my head, that thought disappeared.

Blaine led us back down to the kitchen and through the garage again after that. Along the way, he explained the other rooms of the house–as there were three others.

_"When you walk up the stairs, there's that one room next to you on your left–that's the master bedroom," _he'd say. _"To your right, there's a winding hallway that has two rooms with a bathroom conjoining them."_ To which I asked,

_"Which one was your brother's?"_ I knew it wasn't the best question to ask, but I somehow felt the need to know.

And Blaine didn't mind it much, he simply said, _"The first one you pass on that hallway. The other one was just used as a guest room."_

I think it went well.

I also noticed that other family room again; how it spanned from the hallway into the kitchen, to the other end of the house! It was _huge!_ And there was a television in front of the wall–mounted on top of, what looked to be, a very long desk. A couch, as well, sat across from it–it was the style that had a few corners to it, so that you could form different shapes. This one was a simple 'L' shape: just winding around that back wall and the hallway. There were two open windows there, too–one above the couch (that which you could see into the kitchen and vise versa), and one next to it–but placed so that you could see into the sunroom–and vise versa.

Pretty interesting–and _oh-so huge._

* * *

><p>Once Blaine and I made it into the car, Blaine started it, but hesitated before pulling it out of park. "I… Look, Kurt, I'm sorry about what happened…" I looked over at him. <em>What does he mean? <em>"You know, about that kiss from before…" _Oh, that…_

"Blaine, don't mind that, it's okay…" I assured softly, reaching over to take his hand. As soon as my hand grasped his, he looked up-a sudden solemn air washing over him; I could feel it. "Blaine? What's really bothering you…?" I asked again; softer, this time.

I noticed how Blaine still looked a bit awkward. His eyebrows furrowed a tad, he wired his lips together, and I could see his Adam's Apple bob-signifying a swallow.

"I'll tell you when we get to your house…" I blinked at him, though I didn't say a word. I just licked my lips and sat back in the seat-as Blaine pulled the car out of park and started down the road.

When I tried to pull my hand back, Blaine grip sort of… _tightened_ on it. Like he didn't want me to let go. _He didn't want me to let go._ That seems like it should be a sign of some sort.

I didn't say anything about it then, but I kept Blaine's words in my mind the _first time_ he dropped me off at my house:

_"Maybe someday you'll figure me out."_

Let's just hope I can, else Blaine might lose himself to his own sadness.

About half a _silent _hour later–_again–_Blaine pulled into my driveway, parking and swiftly getting out of the car to open my door for me. I still smile at that; it's just adorable and I feel so_ lady-like_ like that. _Wait, that's not good. _Oh, but it could be… I could be the type that likes that stuff… _Oh sure, I'll be more lady-like from now on; wearing corsets, and dresses, and wear makeup–_Hold on, I already do most of that…

"Kurt?" I snapped my gaze over to Blaine again, immediately met with his smirk. "Spacing out?" I smiled and got out of the car, feeling déjà vu, because this totally _happened_ last time.

"Thank you again; I had a lot of fun–aside from not actually _having_ any coffee," Blaine tried to speak over me,

"Sorry."

"and the part where I threw up in your bathroom and _passed out_ for nearly an hour,"

"That stinks."

"and–shut up–" Blaine started chuckling, "Shut up! Stop laughing at me…!" I started to giggle too, though blamed it on Blaine by lightly punching his chest. Then we both started laughing, and I still pounded his chest lightly because he made me _blush. That ass._

After just a few moments of laughing (and chest pounding) Blaine stopped laughing and grabbed my hands, ceasing them from hitting him anymore. Surprised, I stopped laughing too and stared at him. Neither of us said anything for a moment. I felt that blush return, but I eventually broke the silence anyway. "What was it that you wanted to say earlier…?" It came out as a whisper still, but at least I said _something._

Blaine made that face again–where he furrowed his eyebrows, stared at the ground, thinned his lips, and swallowed because of the awkward feeling that somehow overcame him. After a moment, for I didn't want to rush him, Blaine took a deep breath and looked up.

"Kurt, I've been thinking about our first–That one kiss that we–" he exhaled sharply, obviously frustrated. I had to help him out.

"I understand." he nodded and continued,

"Right… That day, when I went home… I called Jasper. I wanted to… Test it again." I blinked at him, sort of seeing where this was going. "When she came over, I asked her to kiss me. Right out there in the driveway. I asked her,"

_"Will you kiss me? But just as a small kiss. I need to test something."_

"You _asked her_ to _test_ _with you?"_ Blaine chortled shortly.

"Shut up, anyway–"

_"Sorry."_ I muttered, earning another chuckle from Blaine.

_"Anyway,_ I asked her to kiss me and she did. And guess what?" I glanced at him sideways, slightly amused. "It didn't feel as good as it did with you…" I blinked at him and straightened my sight. My eyes wide with surprise, he continued. "So I kissed her again. And I let it get a little _hotter,_ you know?"_ Holy shit, that's why he kissed me like that…_ "And I realized…" _Oh holy Hell… _"That I still didn't like it. I even tried moving my hands down her sides, and over her legs, but _nothing!_ I felt _nothing, _Kurt!" My jaw dropped and I looked down, thinking all of this through.

"So, what does that…" I heard Blaine take another deep breath.

"I–… The only reason I kissed you the way I did in my bathroom, was because I was testing it again. I wanted to feel that spark again, and I…"

"You felt it…" I knew he nodded swiftly, even though I didn't see it. "Blaine, you're telling me all this, but what does it _mean _for you?" I asked, though I still didn't look at him.

"I'm sure of it this time. I'm sure about myself, and I know that there's no doubt about it. Kurt…" he paused again. "… I'm gay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: GASP I finished it. And it isn't even that long… :I Anyway, I'm glad you made it this far in the series, because I really think that this is a good chapter. It really flushes out who Blaine really is, and it really flushes out <em>what<em> Kurt really is. Okay, yeah, it's rather _short,_ but so am I. And you know what I say to that? Get over it.**

**Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and _Stay Tuned!_ There be _moar up ahead _for _these two. ;]_**

***Lizards don't carry many diseases, but Kurt doesn't know that. ;]**

****Ever since 'Duets,' I'd thought that Kurt's mother's name was Elizabeth; and because Kurt loves her so much, he'd use her name as a substitute for his middle name sometimes. In that case, I would expect him to address himself as such as well. I also think it's adorable, so there you go. ;D**

**Oh, by the way; I changed the title to Somewhere Only We Know because… Well, the other title sounded too _copy-written. _Sorry if you liked it, but I think this might be a bit better because of a PLAN I have for later on. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9 UPDATE

*~UPDATE~*

I am SO very sorry for not updating this fic in so freaking long. I both love and hate every message I receive about this story concerning a favorite or a Story Alert because one: You all are amazing, and two: I haven't had the time or the drive to continue writing it!

HOWEVER: I am updating this now with this note for one reason:

I'm going to revamp this story, rewrite it, and post it again here. Perhaps it won't be SOON, but it will definitely come.

I WILL continue this story, and this time, it will be SO much better, I promise.

And I promise this as well: I WON'T LET YOU DOWN AGAIN. :)

So if you're still interested and haven't given up on me yet, watch out for Welcome To Your New Life, by Just The Sort of Story. ;)


End file.
